Fragile Heart
by Breathless02
Summary: One was born to be a healthy and strong child, the other one was fragile and cursed with an incurable sickness. Two sides of the same coin, but they shared this bond, that will help them get through this thing called life. HDW27/27
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Well...I'm not one for long A/N's but anyway. I now I still have 'Intertwined Bonds' in progress and I will update soon, but this idea just came to my mind and I really wanted to write this, So here I go :D Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tsunayoshi = older one

Tsuna = younger one

* * *

A small brunette boy was sitting on his windowsill looking at the world outside through the thick glass that seperated them. His hand was pressed tightly to the glass, as if he could somehow touch the outside world, if he would just press hard enough. But no matter how much he longed to be a part of the other, the normal world, there wasn't any choice in the matter. It was not that he had anything to miss in the world outside his safe house, he hadn't known so much of that world anyway. But what he missed was the the normality that any other boy or girl had in their lives. They would go outside, enjoy the sun on their faces, play in the rain or just lay in the grass, savouring the completeness, the utter bliss that was offered to them by mother nature. You see, this small brunette, that was now 15-years-old, had an incurable sickness.

* * *

15 years ago, there had been a happy couple that couldn't be any happier, because the woman was expecting. Soon they would be a whole family and live in a cute little house in a nice neighborhood. Everything was prepared, the married couple was now only waiting for their child to be born. They hadn't wanted to know whether it would be a boy or a girl, they would love it either way.

So then, on one day, it was finally time.

The woman was in great pain because of her labor. It was very strenuous and excruciating, but eventually after 6 hours of painful cramps she could hear the first healthy and loud cries of her child. But then the pain didn't stop, and it only got worse by the minute. After some time the woman could hear another cry of a child. But this cry sounded weak and shaky.

The doctor had come to the family with a saddend and sorrowful look on his face. But without their child.

The woman was frantic and demanded to know what happened to her child. But the answer of the doctor wasn't a good one.

'I have a good and a bad announcement to make. The good one is, that you have given birth to not only one child, but to two children. Twins to be exact. The older one of the two is a completely healthy and strong child, but his brother...I don't know how to tell you these news in a pleasant way, so I'll just say it. The younger one...has a very weak heart. This will affect his entire life, he will never be able to act like his brother or other normal kids his age. He has to undergo many treatments in the future, to help him strengthen his heart and to help him cope. Do you think, you can do this? It will not be easy and there is a lot of pain that your family will have to go through. What will you do?'

The woman, named Nana looked at her husband, Iemitsu, with determined eyes and a fire burning within them, that let no room for disagreement. Iemitsu himself already had made a decision, when he heard the sad news about his youngest child.

He turned to the doctor and spoke on his and his wife's behalf.

'It doesn't matter, that one of our children is sick. We will love both of them equally and do anything that is in our power to protect and help our child. We will love them, both of them, whether one of them is sick, or not.'

And that was it.

* * *

The small brunette boy sighed heavily, a sad look appearing on his young face. It was night time now and everyone around him was fast asleep. But for him, sleep never came easily. The bright rays of the moon were shining down on him through the closed window, making him seem to glow. He raised his hands and looked down at the trembling limbs. He closed them firmly, trying to sooth the shivers that were coursing through his fragile body. He had sat there for some time now without knowing and slowly the cold of the night was getting to him. But he didn't feel like leaving already. So he just sat there, his weak arms wrapped around him for at least a little warmth and kept gazing out of his wide window. He looked up at the night sky filled with so many shining stars contributed by the beautiful full moon. He was so captivated by the sight that he hadn't heard the creaks of a bed and the quiet footsteps that were coming closer to him. He was suddenly startled out of his reverie, when he felt warm and strong arms wrap around his tiny body pulling him back a little into a firm chest. The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the presence of the person behind him. He leaned his head in the crock of the other's neck and inhaled deeply.

'Tsu-chan, what are you doing out of bed?'

The brunette felt the deep rumble of the other's voice in his chest and snuggled closer to him, wanting more of that comforting warmth. He raised his head a little so he was next to the other's ear. His breath tickling the newcomer and made him laugh a little.

Tsuna had always liked the other's laugh. It sounded so sweet, so honest and full of life.

''couldn't sleep.'

He mumbled into the other's ear.

'Aww...Tsu-chan you know you can always wake me up. Look at how cold you already are.'

A sad smile stole itself on Tsuna's lips. But it went unnoticed by the other for his head was buried in the taller one's neck.

'Say, Tsu-kun...can I come tomorrow?'

Tsunayoshi blinked. A remorseful look went through his bright honey eyes as his arms tightened around Tsuna.

'Tsu-chan...you know i would love it, if you came along, but...you know...well...'

Tsunayoshi rang for words that could actually express his feelings in the right way, but what could one say, when there just wasn't the words that would make his little sibling feel better. Tsuna noticed the other's struggle and sighed to get his brothers attention.

'I...understand, Tsu-kun. I know that it can't be helped, I'm just who I am, right? I gotta accept it someday. I'm sorry for asking and troubling you. Don't mind me.'

Tsuna stood up and turned his back towards his brother in an attempt to hide his face from him. But at the first step he took, his foot suddenly slipped on thin air, making him stumble forward. He instantly closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact with the hard ground.

But the impact never came. Instead he felt strong arms embrace him from behind and pull him to his feet and into the chest of his brother.

'Tsu-chan! Are you alright?'

Tsuna opened his eyes again and looked into the beautiful, although worried eyes of his older brother. He put his head on Tsunayoshi's chest and hugged the other closer to him.

'Yeah I'm alright. 'just slipped. You know I'm such a klut-'

'Tsu-chan! Please, you have to be more careful. What if you bruised your ankle or you hit your head?'

Tsuna crinked at Tsunayoshi's frantic words. His brother had always been so over-protective of him. And Tsuna truly loved his brother, but at times like these, he felt himself being crushed under the weight that was a constant pressure on his slender shoulders. He felt a need for freedom and independence. But Tsuna knew that he would never get those things. It will always be only a wish to him. An unrealistic wish.

'Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you Tsu-kun. I'll try to be more careful...'

Tsunayoshi instantly sensed the depressive mood his dear little brother was in and felt now guilty for accusing him. He knew that his little brother desired to be a normal boy, like him, like his friends and that he would never be able to live an ordinary life. Tsunayoshi had always felt so angry that fate had cursed his little brother with such a cruel life. He was the kindest and purest living being he had ever met and that such a a beautiful creature had to suffer as much as Tsuna, was just unfair. His brother never did anything wrong, he doesn't deserve the hell that fate had thrown him in. And Tsunayoshi wished at every minute and every hour of everyday that it would have been him that had to suffer instead of Tsuna. He wished he could lift that crushing weight from his younger sibling's body and put it on his own. He wouldn't hesitate one second to switch with him. Never. Most of all, he hated the fact, that he was so helpless. He would do anything for Tsuna without any doubt, but even his power and ability had a limit somewhere.

Tsunayoshi was lost for a moment in those dark thoughts and was only pulled out of it by a squirming Tsuna in his embrace.

'Tsu-kun...I'm sleepy. Can I go to bed now?'

'S-Sure! Yeah, let's go to bed now. It's so late, right Tsu-chan?'

Tsunayoshi shoved Tsuna gently towards his bed which was located on the right side of their shared room. His own bed was placed on the opposite side. Tsunayoshi hated the fact that their beds were so far apart from each other for he loved all the contact he could get from his little brother. He would often wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at the sleeping form of Tsuna, wishing he would somehow come closer to him.

Tsunayoshi drew the blankets back for Tsuna to slip into and tucked him in. He kneeled before his sibling and brushed his soft strands out of his serene face. He looked down at Tsuna's closed eyes and kissed him lovingly on his forehead, before he stood up in an attempt to go to his own bed.

But then he felt a sudden pull on the back of his shirt. He looked back down on his brother again and found his small fist tightly holding his shirt. Tsuna looked pleadingly at the older one and stuck his bottom lip a little forward.

Tsunayoshi sighed and smiled a little. He knew exactly what Tsuna wanted and he wouldn't think about denying him this tiny favor for he liked it too much himself.

Tsunayoshi turned around to his brother, lifted the blankets only a little and quickly slipped under them. He instantly searched for his sibling and pulled him gently towards his own warm body when he found him.

Tsuna laid his head on Tsunayoshi's chest and closed his eyes in content while curling his body around the other's leaving almost no space between them.

Tsunayoshi wouldn't have it any other way and only pulled the smaller one as close to him as possible. He started to stroke Tsuna's hair, making the small brunette sighed again in delight. Tsunayoshi took his free hand and intertwined it with Tsuna's holding it tightly. Tsuna squeezed it reassuringly.

The both of them didn't say anything. No more words were needed for they felt perfectly content in this single moment. No worries, no problems, nothing was keeping them from enjoying these little moments they shared together. Just warmth and comfort and the silent promise of the other's presence. Now no one would get in their way, not even the harsh reality that was lurking in the morning rays, waiting to pull them back into it's world of weight and pressure where they were forced to face another day in the constant fear of loosing something very precious.

They could sleep now and escape it all. Together, one heart beating next to the other's. One was leading, the other close behind, a little slower, a little weaker...but nontheless alive.

* * *

Alright! Did you like it? I'm still thinking if I make this a One-Shot or a whole story. I will let you decide so please tell me what you think :D

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, honestly I cried writing this...:'(

* * *

_All around him was unforgiving darkness, engulfing him, swallowing him, devouring him. No light that could help him find his way back onto the road of reality._

_'T-Tsu-kun? K-Kaa-san?Tou-san? Where are you guys?'_

_The young boy suddenly felt so hollow inside, abandoned and so truly and utterly alone. He fell to the ground, pressing his knees tightly to his chest and wrapped his trembling arms around them. He stayed in his fetal position for quiet a while or so it seemed for the boy, darkness does not now any time. _

_The tears had long dried on the pale cheeks, leaving only the wet trails as a rememberance of their presence. _

_Suddenly the boy perked up at hearing a buzz in his ears which steadily grew louder and louder. Soon he could make out some voices, the voices of a lot of different people that by now were nearly shouting all around him. _

_**Nuisiance, burden, shame, embarrassment, disgrace, cripple, fool, menance, pest, useless, ugly, looser, incompetent, hate, hate, HATE! Your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!WHY WERE YOU EVEN BOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNN!**_

_Tsuna shivered so hard, his body growing numb as well as his inside. The tears were flowing again through tightly closed eyes, dripping to the ground in endless rivers. He tried to cover his ears, to block all the voices out, but no matter how hard he pressed his hands over his ears, the voices rang in his mind, resounding, echoching and never leaving!_

_'No...p-please STOP IT! I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry. F-Forgive m-me...NO, no more! NOOOO!'_

_A blinding golden light was shining through his closed eyes, forcing him to open them. But then he wished he had forever left them closed._

_Before him stood the silhouettes of his mother and father in each others embrace. They were looking at him, but Tsuna couldn't see their faces. He still felt their disappointed gaze directed at him, the hate, the __**disgust. **__The voices around him were now only a faint background noise, but still ever present._

_'All your fault. We never had any money because of your stupid health examinations and hospital stays. Your father had to work so hard just for you. You took everything from us, you ungrateful child. You are such a burden to us, but still we kept you all this time hoping that someday you could be like your brother. We loved you with all our heart, gave our everything for you! But we see it now, you are a leech, so disgusting. __**I wish you were never BORN!**__'_

_With that the two of them turned their backs on the mess that was now Tsuna and walked back into the light until they finally disappeared._

_Tsuna sat there on the cold ground, his hand outstretched towards the light, where only moments his parents had stood._

_'P-Please no! I...I'm so sorry. I love you! Why are you doing this? P-Please I'm so sorry I know what I did to you, what a burden I have always been, I...s-sorry.'_

_Tsuna stood up and ran into the light with his outstretched hand, tears soaking his shirt and velveting his sight._

_He ran and ran, but he never got one step closer to the light. No, it got even farther away from him as if it was shying away from his mere touch._

_'Tsu-chan!'_

_Tsuna stood frozen at hearing this voice, which was forever imprinted in his mind and soul. He turned around in the direction of the call and then...he saw him, standing there, with his long bangs covering his eyes._

_'T-Tsu-kun?'_

_Tsuna took a hesitant step towards his brother and then another, until he could almost touch him. A hopeful look appeared in the brunette's eyes._

_But then...the boy before Tsuna looked up at him, piercing him with his cruel and hateful eyes making Tsuna gasp and instantly take a step back._

_The other boy came closer, step. by. step, while Tsuna shied away with his every move._

_'Tsu-chan. Do you know what you did to us, to your own family? Have you no shame? Everyone is laughing at us, making fun of us for having such a failure in our family. You are my brother, and I hate you for that, always making me take care of you. I always had to stay behind and watch over you because you always got hurt. You made me tag along with all your foolish actions, you dragged me into this hole with you. Are you satisfied now? You have put this burden that is you on my shoulders, making me break a little more everyday of your life. Why do you do this to me! I thought you love me, us, your family? My life would be so much easier without you! So much more enjoyable! You are such a selfish person! Go away! Just __**LEAVE ALREADY!'**_

_That was the most little Tsuna could bear, the last straw he had held onto had shunned him, had casted him away now. He chocked, his breath was coming in short and uneven. He mustered his last strength that kept his sanity and looked at his most important person in his life._

_'T-Tsu-kun...*pant*...I...love ...y..*pant*...o...u'_

_The other person turned his back to him, his form fading with every step he took._

_'I never loved you.'_

_And then Tsuna cried, he yelled, shouted, pleaded, begged and prayed for forgivness for all of his sins._

_'I'm sorry! I'm sorry for doing this to you, I love you so much! Please! D-Don't leave me here alone, I know I'm selfish, I know I don't deserve to live, to even look at you. BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! P-Please, you can have everything of me, hurt me, beat me, do whatever you want, but please, just please,__** DON'T LEAVE ME ALLLOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!'

* * *

**_

_'-OONNNNNEEEEEE!'_

'TSUNA! WAKE UP!PLEASE YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!'

His eyes suddenly snapped opened, he sucked in air greedily never getting enough in his deprived lungs. Sweat was clinging to his forehead, dampening his hair. He couldn't see anything, nor could he feel anything. His mind was still captured inside his dream, keeping him there and letting him see the cruelty of his subconscious.

'Tsuna! Calm down, please your hyperventialting, you NEED TO CALM DOWN!**Breathe!'**

Strong arms wrapped tightly around the shivering body, embracing him, reassuring him. Tsuna felt a hand go up and down his back, drawing small circles there as if to comfort a small child.

And suddenly the colors came rushing back to him and with it all of his other senses. He felt warm, so very warm...

And then Tsuna snapped out of it and focused on his surroundings.

He saw his mirror image holding him tightly. He felt warm wet drops land on his shoulder, traveling down his back and soaking his shirt.

The taller body was shivering...so badly trembling...

'T-Tsu-k-kun?'

'Tsu-chan?'

Tsunayoshi drew back slightly from his younger brother and cupped his face in his hands, looking him deeply in the eyes.

'Tsu-chan, are you alright? I couldn't...couldn't wake you up! Y-You were shivering , trembling s-so bad! I was...so SO worried. A-And then, you shouted, yelled, but you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I shook you! Y-You cried...T-Tsu-chan and I...I couldn't do a-anything!'

Tsuna felt a stab to his heart by every word his brother told him. He was taken aback by Tsunayoshi's state. His normally so composed and strong brother that wasn't so easily shaken up by things, was now a total wreck. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he was trembling and his eyes, his eyes held so much worry and fear in them, that it broke Tsuna's heart seeing him like that.

Tsuna wanted so bad to embrace his brother in the same way he was held only moments ago, but then...he _remembered._

Images of his dream, the nightmare kept replaying in his mind.

**'_My life would be so much easier without you! So much more enjoyable! You are such a selfish person!'_**

'N-No! Tsu-kun...p-please let me go. I-I...'m so sorry. I'm alright now. Please d-don't mind me. I'm sorry for always causing you so much trouble.'

Tsuna tried to free himself from Tsunayoshi's strong hold, but he didn't dare to stain his beautiful pure creature with his cursed touch.

Tsunayoshi was now even more worried at his brother's antics. Yesterday evening everything had seemed fine. They had cuddled together like they always do, but then suddenly Tsuna started to shake and scream. And he, he had been so helpless. He could only watch his brother suffer from something in his mind where Tsunayoshi wasn't able to protect him.

This Tsuna now was withdrawing from him, from his touch, he felt it. And he wouldn't have any of that without fail. He held his brother's face only stronger in his hands, moving his body closer to the shivering other, trying to comfort him with his mere presence. He had found out that just simple touches from him had the ability to calm him down. And Tsunayoshi was so entirely grateful for that.

'Shhh. It's alright Tsu-chan, everything is alright now. I'm here...I'll always be here for you, shhhh.'

Tsunayoshi hummed quietly in the other's ear, cradling him, providing him with warmth.

Tsuna on the other hand was fighting inside his mind.

'_No, I can't let him comfort me every time. I'm such a burden to all of them, I-I have t be strong too. I have to learn to cope without them. It's for their own good.'_

'T-Tsu-kun, it's alright. I'm alright. Don't burden yourself anymore with useless me. I know what I do to you, to your family, I get it already. I-I will be alright on my own. Please, let go of me. It's enough already.'

Tsuna looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, hiding them from his brother. The small brunette was limp in the other's arm, not moving, just silently sitting there, closed of, withdrawn.

Tsunayoshi was stunned at the other's words. He momentarily didn't know what to say too shocked to even form one coherent sentence.

'T-Tsu-chan...what are you talking about? You aren't useless, not at all! And you are certainly not a burden to any of us. Why would you say that?'

Tsunayoshi put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, shaking him harshly. But Tsuna remained silent, his eyes still hidden from sight.

'Tsu-chan! What is wrong! Please, talk to me!'

Tsuna felt himself breaking little by little. He couldn't bear anymore of this. He felt so tired, so very tired...

**SLAP!**

Tsuna's head fell to the side, his eyes snapping open instantly and locking with Tsunayoshi's. He held his burning cheek in one hand, his mouth wide open.

'Tsuna. Please talk to me. What did you dream about? It hurts so much to see you like this and I can't do anything. How can I make you understand that you are my most important person in my life? I'd do anything for you, but I can't protect you from yourself Tsuna. I can't!'

Tsunayoshi was now hugging himself, sobbing miserably, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Tsuna's eyes watered at seeing his brother hurting so much, all because of him...

'_I did it again...I'm hurting him...I don't want that.'_

Tsuna crawled towards his sobbing sibling and stretched out his hand. But his trembling hand hesitated before making contact with his brother. Tsuna gulped, but eventually dared to touch his brother.

Tsunayoshi's head jerked up at feeling the younger's touch and looked him deep in the eyes.

'Tsu-kun...what can I do to make the pain go away?'

'Hold me please Tsu-chan, hold me and tell me what is bothering you.'

Tsuna swallowed. But he did as asked non the less. He hugged his brother tightly, trying to sooth the shivers that were whacking through his body.

Tsunayoshi sighed in content and hugged the other back just as tightly.

'Tell me Tsu-chan. It's gonna be ok. Just...tell me.'

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the comfort that was uniquely his brother. He inhaled deeply and then...he told him everything.

'...and then y-you said...t-that you n-n-never l-lo-ved me.'

Tsunayoshi had listened silently through Tsuna's story. Tears were running down his cheeks again.

'Oh Tsu-chan. Why would you even dream such a thing? We love you, with all our hearts. Never doubt that, especially me. I'd do anything for you, I'd die for you, without a second hesitation.

You are my everything, my twin, my other half. What would I ever do without you? We belong together Tsu-chan. One half of the same coin. I hate seeing you sick like that, I curse your weak heart that is true. But only because it wasn't me that was born with this illness. I wish everyday I see you suffer, that it would have been me. That I had to carry your burden. Everyday we spent together, every time I see you smile I thank god that he had blessed my with you, that he had granted me my biggest dream that is the gift that is utterly you. I love you Tsuna, so so much. Believe me when I say this Tsu-chan. That was only a horrible nightmare, non of what you saw in that dream was true, nothing! You hear me! It was not true!'

'Tsu-kun...I love you, so much. Don't leave me alone, please, don't ever leave me behind.'

'Never Tsu-chan. I'll always be right by your side. That is my place that is where I belong.'

The two of them embraced each other tightly, leaving no room between their bodies. No one would know where the one body began and where the other ended, they were intertwined, they were one. And together they cried for the rest of the night.

Hadn't they cried enough already? All the pain,all the hurt, it never lessened, only adding to their already enormous weight on their small shoulders.

But together they knew, they could get through anything. Together, they were truly whole. Two halves of the same coin.

* * *

Do you want me to write more? Please tell me if you think this is any good :D Thank you ~


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I decided to write another chapter because so many people seemed to like it :D I hope this chapter will be to your liking too. I tried my best anyway.

Please enjoy~

* * *

So many days, weeks, even _months_ had past since the small brunette had felt so at ease.

The wind was blowing softly through honey brown hair, making it sway in the light breeze. His eyes were closed, a small smile adored his full plumb lips. His cheeks were slightly flushed, giving them a soft red color.

The boy was laying in the green grass in a nearby park enjoying the last rays of the evening sun. He had sat there for quite a while now, completely in peace and silence. The only sounds he heard were the voices of the singing birds, calling to each other and telling him stories about the lands they had traveled across. He heard the little feet of the animals around him, busy and ever working. The brunette was in harmony with the nature around him, as if he belonged there. No one of the passerbies took a notice to the small boy, which gave him even more time to enjoy these rare moments, when he would actually be outside and feel the vibrant beat of so many hearts that was utterly life.

The sun that had only moments before heated up his cheeks, was now gone, taking with it the warmth he had bathed in. The boy sighed. It was time again, Time again to stand up and face reality . He felt a shiver run down his back. It was getting cold now that the sun had left him alone.

The boy wrapped his light jacket around him. Though it was early March the weather was changing fast these days. One moment it would be comfortable warm and the next one it would be freezing.

The boy stood up and hurried along the stony way in the direction of his house.

Halfway there, it was now very dark outside. The moon and the occasional street lamps were the only light that was offered to him to guide his way. It was so cold all of a sudden, his light jacket didn't help to keep the little warmth his body produced inside. He was trembling by now, his breath visible in the night air. The brunette had wrapped his arms as tight as possible around his petite body, trying his best to prevent his body heat from emitting into the freezing air.

'Hey! You over there!'

The brunette stood frozen to his spot at hearing the harsh and slightly slurred voice. He didn't dare turn around, instead he moved his feet even faster, hurrying along the way to his house.

He heard the heavy footsteps behind him, getting faster as well.

The small brunette felt sudden fear bubble up inside him, sweat forming on his forehead. He walked even faster, nearly running, _but the footsteps were still there!_

'Hey! Stop little girl. I just wanna talk to a cutie like you.'

The brunette gulped, sucking in air greedily. He didn't bother answering the most likely drunk male behind him. He concentrated on his feet, begging to whoever heard him, that he wouldn't trip.

_'Nononononono...why does this happen to me? I just wanted some fresh air, some peace and quiet. Please somebody, anybody...help me!'_

The boy was running by now...the man behind him hot on his tail.

'Dammit! Will you stop already! I just wanna talk, don't worry, girly, I won't do anything to you.'

The small male ran as fast as his short legs could go. He was panting, his hands tightly fisted in his jacket over his heart.

Suddenly a painful throb coursed through his entire body, coming in waves from his heart.

'_NO! Not NOW! HELP! PLEASE, HELP! __**T-TSU-KUN!'**_

And then the inevitable happened. Tsuna tripped.

He crashed to the ground, scratching his palms and knees in the progress. He immediately tried to get to his feet again, but his legs were giving out under him. He was shaking so badly, his lungs felt constricted, he couldn't _breathe._

_'_Gotcha! Man, up close you are even cuter.'

'I...*pant* I-I'm... a *pant*...b-boy.'

The male who now stood before the trembling brunette took the other's chin between his fingers, tilting his face upwards so he could get a good look at him.

'Mhmm...anyhow you're cute, so I don't mind so much. Now don't make a fuss, or it'll hurt even worse.'

The brunette's eyes widened, his mouth opened to protest, but it was quickly covered by a gag, which was harshly forced inside his mouth.

The boy tried to scream, to yell, to shout out, but no words left his mouth. Big tears were steadily running down his fevered cheek. He tried to back away from the hand, from the contact of the disgusting man, but the hand that was holding him wouldn't budge.

_'N-no! Please help me!'_

The man was kissing down the boy's throat, nibbling and biting here and there, sometimes making blood seep out and run along his chest. His hands were groping all over the boy's body, brushing here and brushing there.

Suddenly the smaller male felt cold air hit his heated skin. He looked down and saw that his jacket was now discarded and his pants were halfway down to his knees. _But the hands didn't stop!_

The pain in his chest increased, the need for air growing by the minute. The gag was blocking his last hope to suck in the so much needed air, but nothing was able to pass the cloth stuck in his mouth. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute. His body growing numb...

In a way, the boy was thankful that his mind was fogged up, that the pain was overshadowing the feeling of what the man was forcing him to feel. He didn't noticed anything around him anymore...it was getting darker and darker around him...

'_I wish I could have apologized to my family, to Tsu-kun...that I left without saying anything...I'm sorry that I again was too weak, too fragile to actually be left alone. I'm such a burden...to everyone...maybe...it is for the best that it will all be over now. But I wished that I could have seen Tsu-kun's face in the end and told him what I feel inside. The love that I carry in my broken heart.'_

And everything lost it's color,turning gray, then black...leaving him in the dark once again. Leaving him alone again.

* * *

**Some hours earlier:**

Tsunayoshi was laughing and giggling alongside his two best friends: Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were bickering again about some stupid stuff, but it was always so much _fun _to watch them getting at each other's throats. Tsunayoshi could swear that those two had something going on behind his back. He had a feeling that it was true.

_'Aww..I wish Tsu-chan would be here with me. It's always so much more fun with him by my side. I wonder what he is doing right now...'_

'Oi, Tenth! What are you thinking about? You had this dreamy look in your eyes again...when will you finally tell us who has captured your heart? I have to make sure that this person will be worthy of our great boss!'

Tsunayoshi chuckled again, but shook his head.

'It's alright. I was thinking about Tsu-chan. I'm a little worried about him...he is at home all alone today. Mama is out shopping and won't be home until tonight. And papa is yet again on a secret mission in Italy. You know guys, I think I'll head home early today.'

With that he said goodbye to his trusty friends and made his way home.

After about 15 minutes he arrived at his house and rushed inside with a bright smile on his face.

'Tsu-chan! I'm hooooo~me!'

But no one answered him.

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow and looked in each and every room in the house, calling his little brother's name over and over again.

'Tsu-chan? TSU-CHAN? Where are you? I don't want to play hide and seek now, please say something!'

Images of an unconscious Tsuna laying somewhere on the ground, his breathing shallow and weak came rushing to his mind. Tsunayoshi grew more worried by the minute, he ran inside their bedroom, hoping to find his little brother sleeping in his bed which would explain his lack of answer. But at entering the room he saw a vacant bed. Pure panic was clearly visible in the older twin's eyes. He sat down on Tsuna's bed, trying to get his frantic breathing under control. It wouldn't do him any good, if he would have a panic attack now.

He looked around the room trying to find a clue, any clue that would give him a hint at where his little brother was.

A small yellow paper caught his attention which was stuck to Tsuna's plushy lion kit which was laying right beside him on the bed.

Tsunaysohi quickly grabbed the paper and read:

**Hey Tsu-kun!**

**I know you don't like me going outside without supervision, but I think I'm old enough now to go outside on my own. I'll be fine, don't worry. I don't expect you to read this letter anyway, because I'm sure I'll get home before you. You always stay outside until nightfall. This letter is just a precaution that if you by any chance would be home before me, you don't worry like a mother henn like you always do :P.**

**I love you, Tsu-kun. Please don't worry. I can take care of myself just fine.**

**See ya later *huggles***

**With love,**

**Tsu-chan **

The letter slipped from Tsunayoshi's shaking hands, dropping to the floor. The boy sat there with tears flowing down his cheeks. He felt so guilty. Why did he always leave Tsuna all by himself although he knew that Mama was going shopping and his little brother would be all alone.

But more than guilty, he felt ashamed of himself.

'...'you always stay outside until nightfall'...I'm sorry Tsu-chan...'

Suddenly images of an injured Tsuna, gasping for air invaded his mind and fear spread inside Tsunayoshi again. He shook his head to rid himself of the horrifying images his mind came up with and focused on the problem at hand: He had to get to Tsu-chan. NOW!

With that the older twin ran out of the room and out of the house in search of his dear little brother.

'Please be alright Tsu-chan. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything would have happened to you...'

* * *

The night had set, a meaningful night, an ever changing night like no other. What will happen to the coin if one side had been scratched, soiled, _**stained**_? Will it ever be the same again?

The burden is getting heavier...the night is getting darker...colder...deathly freezing...

* * *

O**h no a cliffy! D: Please tell me what you think about this chapter...how was it? boring, interesting, sad, confusing, frustrating, great, enjoyable, lame, readable...well...whatever you think of it XD**

**Please review :D**

** I I**  
** V  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the cliffy last chapter, but you see, it makes you want to read more, right :). I am so happy that my story is to your liking and I hope that even more people will read it. It means a lot to me, so I hope that you'll give it a try and afterwards tell me what you think about it...~

Ok, now on with the story!

* * *

The sky was getting darker and darker and the time...it flew by like a second. People were passed in a haste, overlooked, ignored. None of them mattered.

None of them mattered if they didn't possess the brown unruly hair or the beautiful pair of warm caramel colored eyes, that he loved so much.

No, these people couldn't help him, no one could.

Tsunayoshi had been searching for quite some time now, but he never found his precious little brother. His mind displayed the most gruesome things that could have happened to his baby brother right before his eyes. He desperately tried to suppress these images of a hurt Tsuna, but as the time passed by, it got harder and harder...

The 15-years-old teen was sweating badly, making his clothes stuck to his firm body. The beads were running down his flushed face, mixing with the flood of tears, hiding them, sheltering them. His breath was coming in short and fast gasps, his chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm.

But he still carried on. He wouldn't allow his body any rest until he held his dear little brother secure and **_alive_ **in his arms.

So he ran on, looking all over the city.

At first he searched all the places he knew his brother liked to go on the little occasions they had spend together outside. He went to the nearby playground he had brought his brother at one time...but he wasn't there. Then he went to the river, where they had gone to one summer day...but he wasn't there either. Next he checked the park, which Tsunayoshi remembered especially attracted Tsuna. He had called it so peaceful and full of life, like no other place, he had ever been to before.

Tsuna had always seen the world in a different way than him. He would be pleased with the littlest things, he would be happy on each and every day, always enjoying everything that was offered to him. Tsunayoshi found the park quite boring with nothing to do...but Tsuna had loved it so much. Always saying it gave his mind a place to rest and communicate with the nature, that he seldom had the chance to experience. Tsunayoshi felt so small, when tsuna appeared to be so much more mature than him. He felt like there was a huge gap between them, separating them. Tsuna had his own world, where he could not follow...

But Tsuna was no where to be found in the park. The older brother didn't know any other places where his brother could have gone to...but he searched anyway.

He ran through streets, through alleys, but there was no sign of the beloved person he was searching for.

He didn't know what to anymore. his knees felt so weak, shaking badly and giving away under him. He fell to his knees, his body bending over.

Suddenly cold, wet drops were raining down on him, beating at his back and drenching him in their cold embrace. Tsunayoshi's whole body was shaking from exhaustion, from emotional pain, desperate, frightened...

He curled his hands into tight fists, and crashed them down on the hard ground over and over again.

'Dammit! DAMMIT! Tsuna, where are you? Please, what am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!'

The boy cried and screamed, the yell echoing through the valley. His fist were scratched and bloody by now, but Tsunayoshi didn't care. The tears were falling from his face onto the ground, mingling with the rain and the blood and forming a puddle around him.

The devastated teen looked up at the dark evening sky, the rain washing the old tear strains away from his face and mingling with the new ones.

'I don't know if you really exist god, but please, if you do, help me. Help me find my little brother. I know that he always believed in something more, in something out of reality. So, if not for me, then for me brother. Help me find him. PLEASE I BEG YOU! He is the purest and kindest person you will ever meet. He is so precious to me. I-I don't know what to do anymore. Pleas help me. I can't live without him. PLEASE, HELP ME GOD!'

After his outburst, the teenager waited for a few minutes for any kind of change, but nothing happened. He closed his eyes tightly, the tears coming down faster and faster. He slumped to the ground, curling up on his side in a fetal position and cried...and cried...

But suddenly, Tsunyoshi saw a bright, blinding light through his closed eyes. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy, that he couldn't open them. The light engulfed him, sheltered him from the harsh rain.

A ghostly spirit appeared next to boy, kneeling down beside him and reaching out one of his pale hands to lay it on Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

'I heard your plea, little Tsunayoshi. I was moved by you honest display and resolution to find your brother, that I decided to grant you one wish. You can wish for anything your heart desires. Whatever it will be, I'll grant it. So decide well, little Tsunayoshi. What will you wish for?'

Tsunayoshi didn't think twice about the question for he only wanted one thing in that single moment.

'I want to have the power to find my brother and protect him from any harm that is ever thrown his way. I want to hold him in my arms again. Please, I beg you. Give me the power to help him, god. Let me find my brother!'

The ghost smiled and nodded his head. He lifted his hand that only moments before rested on the boy's shoulder to his forehand and brushed softly against it.

'I understand. I'll give you the power you desire. Use it wisely and save your most precious person. I can only do so much to grant your wish, the rest will be up to you.'

With that Tsunayoshi felt a sudden heat course through his body. It felt like he was burning from inside, like his whole body was on fire. The boy screamed in pain, the light around him growing brighter and brighter behind his closed eyes.

And then, the pain stopped, taking with it the light that had shielded him from the rain. Tsunayoshi instantly opened his eyes and turned in the direction the figure had been only moments ago. But no one was there. The boy got to his feet and looked the whole alley up and down, but except for himself the alley was empty.

Tsunayoshi shook his head. Now was not the time to wonder what had happened some minutes ago. He had more important matters to attend to. The boy had to believe in the man that he would be able to find his brother.

He started to run again, but this time, he felt a sudden pull in a certain direction on every crossway he passed. He ran and ran, his feet getting faster and faster by the minute, his heart beating painfully in his chest, but he didn't stop. Not now that he felt like he was going in the right direction. The feeling got stronger and stronger by the minute, until he felt like his brother was right around the corner. Tsunayoshi felt a smile form on his lips and so he turned around the last corner...

'Tsun-!'

Tsunayoshi instantly stopped. His eyes growing wide in disbelieve.

Before him, he saw his little brother laying limp with innumerable bruises, black and deep purple, and blood all over his body, on the ground. Above him a man dressed in black clothing hovered over his baby brother, while his hands...were _touching _him. The man had undressed Tsuna, leaving him naked on the ground. He himself was just about to pull down his boxers...

Tsunayoshi saw. completely. **red!**

He rushed forward and jerked the male away from his baby brother, throwing him to the opposite side of his limp brother.

'Hey boy, what do you think you're doing? Don't you know not to stuck your nose in business of other people?'

'Don't you dare! That is my baby brother you are raping!'

The man smirked and wobbly got to his feet. He placed a hand on the wall in his back to steady himself.

'I see, so that little bitch is your brother? Heh, he was more than willing to get fucked by me. See he is totally submissive, he wouldn't even put up a real fight!'

The drunken male started to stumble over to Tsuna, wanting to continue where he left off, but Tsunayoshi would not have that.

With a cry he jumped on the man, dragging him to the ground by the sudden weight. Tsunayoshi used the surprised state of the drunken male to his advantage and punched him hard on his head, making him hit his head on the hard ground and causing it to bleed and go unconscious.

Tsunayoshi jumped back and ran over to his brother.

'Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you alright? Please open your eyes!'

Tsunayoshi took the limp body of his brother in his arms and shook him gently, but Tsuna never opened his eyes, or gave any indication of having heard his brother.

Tsunayoshi felt tears blur his vision. Was he too late?

He hugged his brother tightly, snuggling his head on the other's chest and cried and screamed and pleaded for him to open his eyes.

'No, Tsuna. Please, I need you. You can't do this to me! We promised to always be together, always and forever one! You promised. Don't leave me Tsuna. Not now...not ever. I can't bear to part from you for there are still so many things I wanted to show you of the outside world! So many things I wanted to tell you...to tell you Tsuna. Please...I wanted you to hear the thoughts of my heart. The heart that only beats for you...I don't want to live in a world without you Tsu-chan...no. And I won't! I'll save you Tsu-chan!

**I'LL SAVE YOU!'**

Suddenly Tsunayoshi heard a beat, faint but still there. He hadn't noticed it before in his shocked state. He raised his head a little from Tsuna's chest and saw the slow, almost unnoticeable rise and fall of his chest.

A smile spread on Tsunayoshi's face, lighting up his face. Relief flooding through him, causing now tears of happiness to run down his cheeks.

He was alive, he was _alive._

But he knew that he had to bring Tsuna to a hospital immediately. His brother was so strong, he held on to living almost as if he had been waiting for his brother to come and save him. He had to hurry now.

'Tsu-chan! Don't give up now, you hear me? Everything will be alright, I'll bring you to a hospital and they will help you. I'm here, Tsu-chan. Everything will be alright agai-'

Suddenly a fist collided with Tsunayoshi's cheek, making him fall backwards and dropping Tsuna to the ground.

'This is not over yet pretty boy.'

The male stood before Tsunayoshi, pulling out a knife from his back pocket and holding it tightly in his fist.

Tsunayoshi stumbled, while wiping away the blood that had been running down from the side of his mouth.

'I'll kill you for what you did to my brother!'

With that Tsunayoshi rushed forward, dodging the oncoming stab of the knife and punched the drunken man in the gut.

'Y-You b-bastard!'

The older male chocked out. He stumbled to his feet and took a few steps back.

Suddenly he crouched down next to Tsuna's limp body that was laying on the ground behind him and grabbed Tsuna's hair harshly, jerking it upwards and pressing the knife to his throat.

'Now, now, what will you do? I can easily slit his throat, hahaha!'

He pressed the knife a little harder to Tsuna's throat, causing a little stream of blood to flow down.

'D-Don't you dare! Let him GO!'

_'What should I do, what should I do? When I try to attack him, he will kill Tsu-chan! But otherwise, he will rape him and we will die anyway! Please, I don't know what to do! All I want is to bring Tsu-chan to a hospital and get over this nightmare! Why did this have to happen? HELP ME!'_

A bright light surrounded Tsunayoshi. A burning flame formed on his forehead as well as his hands. His eyes deepened in colur, turning them into a deep golden color.

The boy felt a sudden power course through his entire body and calm his desperate thoughts.

Suddenly a voice echoed in his mind going back and forth.

'_**I gave you the power you seeked, now, help your little brother and bring peace to your minds.'**_

Tsunayoshi felt so calm and powerful right in that moment, all fear gone from his mind. He could do it. He would rescue his little brother...

In a flash Tsunayoshi rushed forward and knocked the man backwards.

The man's mouth was agape, his eyes wide with fear.

Tsunayoshi didn't let the man rest and came on to him over and over again, punching him, kicking him, until his body was marred with wounds, while blood was steadily seeping out of them.

The knife was laying uselessly next to the man, who was now near death, slumped to the ground, unmoving.

'That was for my brother you sick bastard. I hope you'll choke on your own blood!'

With that the power left Tsunayaoshi's body, making him stumble to the ground. He felt SO exhausted all of a sudden, like his transformation had taken the last of his body's strength.

He crawled over to his fallen brother and cradled him in his embrace.

'It's over no-AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'

Tsunayoshi felt a sudden burning pain in his right side, where the knife had stabbed him. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the drunken man, who was breathlessly panting, while holding the knife in his quivering hands.

'...t-that's for ... y-you, y-you b-b-astar-d!'

With that the man felt limp to the ground. Dead.

Tsunayoshi felt the blood seep out of him and pooling around him on the ground. He took a deep breath and pulled the knife out with one strong pull.

'AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!'

He threw the knife as far as he could and quickly pressed a hand to his side, trying to block the blood flow. He had to bring Tsuna to a hospital. He had to hurry...up...

Tsunayoshi slumped to the ground, Tsuna still in his arms. He was hugging the barely breathing boy to his chest, while he felt all of his strength leaving his body...

'I-I am s-so sorry T-Tsu-chan...t-that I a-am not s-stro-nger...I-I l-lo...v...e...y-'

Everything went black around him. The last thing he remembered was the coldness of the body next to him and the harsh rain that was crashing down on the two boys.

* * *

From up above a ghostly man shed two single tears, which fell down to earth and landed on either of the two hearts...

* * *

A cliffy again... :( What do you think? How did you like the chapter? Please leave a little review behind, if you don't mind :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I extra rushed to get this chapter finished, because a lot of you were quite disappointed in my last chapter...so I hope you'll like this one. I did my best!

* * *

_'...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...-'_

The moment I woke up I knew that I was dreaming.

* * *

_I was laying on a hard surface. All around me shouting, cries and strange beeping noises echoed in my mind, barely being recognized by the hazy fog that was keeping my thoughts suppressed. _

_I remembered the cold, the unforgiving __**cold! **__Like needles were slowly eased into my skin, breaking it, tearing at it. There was no warmth left in me. _

_My eyes were open, seeing, but not understanding their meaning. Blue, red...__**flashing**__. Over and over again. _

_There were movements around me, shadows, __**people**__. What did they want? They were running and hurrying along the way, next to me, guiding the surface I was laying on, behind them. _

_I looked up, my body numb, my mind a jumbled mess. I didn't know anything anymore...I felt so tired...although I had just woken up. I felt so exhausted...although I just had opened my eyes...I felt so...__**lost, **__like I was missing my heart. _

_I wanted to die.

* * *

_

The next time I woke up, I was standing in a black void.

Darkness, emptiness...loneliness. Emotions crushed my tiny and quivering form. I heard a faint beat..._**my heartbeat?**_

_'Is this...my heart? It's so dark in here. Where did my light go? I know that there had been light, there always had been light inside my heart! I...I can't remember! Who had giving me that light?''_

I closed my eyes. It was dark either way, so what did it matter. I tried to remember the forgotten past. The forgotten last moments of my life...but there...was _**nothing**_ there!

I felt a sudden moisture on my cheeks.

I lifted one of my hands to my face, running a single finger over the wet trail that it came upon.

_'A...__**tear? **__Why am I cryi-!'_

In a flash a blinding light filled the dark void I was surrounded by, forcing itself inside my mind.

And then...I gasped.

Before me, a boy was standing with wild brown hair and a petite figure. I looked up at his face, but there was nothing there, except for a blurry shape. I concentrated on his face, I wanted so bad to look beyond the fog and see the other's eyes, his nose, his lips...

'Tsu-kun? What are you doing here? This is no place for you. You are supposed to be **outside, **playing with your friends and _**smile. **_I want to see your smiling face, Tsu-kun. You know it suits you the best. Here I'll show you, if you have forgotten to smile again.'

Suddenly the fog lifted, giving me a clear view of the other's face. And I gasped again.

Never before had I ever seen such a breath-taking sight. The boy before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen before, the bright smile only adding to his angelic appearance. I was so captivated by the boy before me, that I had almost missed his next words.

'So, smile for me Tsu-kun! I'm here to wipe away your tears and help you find your way back. I want you to come home, Tsu-kun...please? You only need to remember...'

With that the brown-haired boy reached out one of his small slim hands and brushed it over my cheek, wiping my tears away gently.

_'Remember? What am I supposed to remember? I-I don't understand...but somehow this boy seems so familiar to me, is he the one I have to remember?''_

I slowly took the hand that had still been laying on my cheek into my own and held it tightly to my chest, placing it over my heart.

Ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump...

'Little Tsunayoshi. You need to remember, the time is running out. Your light is fading away, slowly...but surely. Can you feel it? Remember! Or you will loose him forever.'

I was startled by the new voice that had broken into my dark void. But it felt so familiar. I squeezed the hand that I had held in my grasp, but it was suddenly empty. I looked around, but the darkness was slowly regaining it's control, extinguishing all the warm light that the tenshi had brought with it.

_''You'll loose him forever'? __**Who **__will I loose? I-I want to remember! ARGH! I want to help him. I-I want to protect him!'_

A sudden headache tormented my hazy mind, and I heard myself scream. A faint whisper resonated in my head.

'Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun...I love you Tsu-kun...so...much.'

AAARRGGGGGGHHHHH! Voices rang through my head, going back and forth, but the voice of the tenshi was the most present.

_'L-Love...he loves me...? I-I love someone too. With all my heart. Yeah there is someone I love...and I never told him...how much...my heart had ached for him. This boy, I-I remember...his name...it started with a T...'_

The voices grew louder, blocking my thoughts, forcing themselves into me and chaining, weighting me down.

'NOOOO I-I almost remember! Please, only a little more time! I-I can remember! NOOOOO! TSUNAAAAAAAA!'

And then...his body and mind submitted to the cruelty of the voices around him, letting him fall into a newly found, an unforgiving darkness...

* * *

Pain greeted the brown-haired boy, when he opened his eyes. A blinding light, similar to the blazing light of the sun, forced his eyes to shut again for they had been in complete darkness only moments before. His head ached so very much, his mind still foggy and hazy. He felt weightless, like his body was non-existing. He couldn't feel it...numbness took hold of him.

'-u-kun! Tsu-kun! Can you hear me?'

A voice from way afar, like the whisper of wind blowing softly through the leaves of a giant tree, rang in his head, breaking through the thick fog.

_'Someone is calling my name...I...know that voice. The time...the time is running!'_

With widened eyes Tsunayoshi sat up in a rush, only to grab his side and falling back on the hard mattress. Sudden pain radiated from his right side throughout his body, making him gasp for air and shiver.

'Tsu-kun! Don't get up just yet! You are badly injured!'

The brunette was startled by the loudness of the voice, which before was nothing more than a faint whisper. And with the voice, realization set in. He looked around frantically, from right to left, up and down.

He was in a white, sterile room, everything around him was white in color. The walls, the floor, even his blanket and pillow. From above light brightened the room.

The boy looked in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a woman with light brown hair. The woman had big hazel eyes, which normally would shine with childish glee and happiness, but were now hollow and full of tears. Her face was chalk white, her cheeks sunken and bony. The woman had deep purple circles around her eyes which showed her lack of sleep and exhaustion.

'M-Mama? W-What happened? Where am I-I?'

His voice was hoarse from not being used for some time, his throat was irritated and scratchy.

He swallowed.

The woman, Nana, suddenly rushed forward and embraced her child in a tight hug. And then...she started sobbing.

'T-Tsu-kun! I was so worried! You were in a coma for 5 days now and t-the doctors couldn't tell me, if you'd ever wake up! I-I thought I lost you! I thought I'd never see your eyes again. I love you so much Tsu-kun. So very much...'

Tsunayoshi hugged his mother back just as tight, clinging to her, like a little child. He felt his eyes begin to water, but he held back his own tears for the sake of his mother. He had to be strong for her. So he rubbed her back, up and down, soothing her and trying to calm her down.

'Shhh...it's alright mama, everything is fine now...I'm awake now. Shhh...nothing...ha...ppen...ed?'

Suddenly an overwhelming headache started to torment his head making the boy cry out in pain. Nana was startled by the sudden outburst and clung to her child tighter.

'Tsu-kun!'

But the brunette didn't hear her words of comfort she whispered in his ears. Instead he was focusing to block out the pain of his headache. And then, he felt like having a deja-vu...

_'Hadn't this happened before...it had something to do with remembering...remembering? Someone...heartbeat...tenshi...__**light?**__ Tsuna! That's right, how could I ever forget. The time is still running!'_

The boy pushed his mother gently away from him at arms length and stared her deep in the eyes.

'Mama. where is Tsu-chan?'

That was it. Nana broke down in a fit of screaming, yelling and crying. So many tears ran down her cheeks.

Tsunayoshi lifted her chin up, so he could lock eyes with her. He had a serious look on his young face, much too old for a 15-years-old.

'MAMA! **Where is Tsu-chan?'**

Nana gulped and tried to form words through her sobbing and uneven breathing.

'T-Tsu-kun...Tsu-chan...h-he...he is...oh god, h-how can I say this? He... he...his heart, it w-was already so weak and t-then he stopped...breathing. T-The doctor says he can d-die any minute now, but he is in deep s-sleep so he woudn't feel anything. T-Tsu-kun he had a heart-attack...a-'

Tsunayoshi had stopped listening at hearing that Tsuna, his little Tsu-chan had stopped breathing. In a flash he crawled out of his hospital bed, only to fall to the hard ground. But he didn't care. His side burned with immense pain, but he ignored it. His little brother...he had to see, he had to know, if he was too late. So he held his side with one hand and stumbled to his feet. He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his exhausted and mattered body would allow him to go. He passed the door and immediately shouted for his little brother, inwardly hoping for a reply.

'Tsu-chan! TSU-CHAAAAAAAAN!'

He ran along hallways, passing women and men, who looked at him in a weird way. But he didn't care. Behind him, he heard Nana shout his name, but he ran on.

At a crossway he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes.

_'Tsu-chan...where is my little brother. Let me find him, please, before it's too late!'_

The brown-haired boy felt a sudden pull to his left and ran on. This continued until he stood before a deep red sign saying: Intensive care...

_'N-No...Tsu-chan...what happened to you, while I wasn't there to protect you?.'_

Tsunayoshi ran passed the sign and only a moment later stood before the door to Tsuna's assigned room. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and then...he went in.

The sight that was presented to him, would forever be imprinted in his mind.

Before him his dear little brother was laying in a bed, a white blanket covering half of his body. All around him different machines and wires were standing, some of them were connected to his brother in some way. A tube was sticking out from the corner of his mouth, which blew air into his lungs, making his chest rise and fall. All over the visible part of his body, that wasn't covered by the blanket, bandages were covering his body.

He looked even more frail and tiny than he had ever seen his little brother before.

Tsunayoshi felt tears run down his cheeks, and sobs whacking his body. He went over to a chair that was placed beside his brother's bed and sat down. The brunette took one of Tsuna's cold hands in his and rubbed it between his hands, to get a little warmth in them. His eyes never left Tsuna for even a second.

'Tsu-chan...I-I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You are lying here, barely alive...and I slept...I-I almost forgot you! I'm so sorry, please, don't leave me alone. Don't leave me in this world on my own! I-I can't be without you. No...I'll never be without you. I'll make sure of it.'

Tsunayoshi waited and waited, for 15 minutes, for half an hour...and even an hour passed. He watched as the color drained more and more from his brother's cheeks, the circles under his eyes growing darker and darker.

Suddenly the little contact from Tsuna's hand wasn't enough. The older brunette felt this urge to be closer to his baby brother, to be as close to him as possible. So he crawled onto Tsuna's bed and carefully laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the still form of his baby brother, being cautious of the wires that were sticking out of his brother's skin. He moved closer to his younger twin, trying to warm the freezing body next to him. He snuggled and cuddled with his brother, like they had always done together.

The brunette slowly and carefully lifted Tsuna's head up a little and moved it to his chest and started to stroke the soft strands of caramel-brown hair.

'Can you hear it, Tsu-chan? This is my heartbeat you hear. This is the heart that is beating for you, that had always beat for you. Do you hear the steady throb? Please, listen and remember how to make your heart beat. I love you Tsu-chan. So much, how can I live in a world where you are not existing? I make a promise to you Tsu-chan: If you die, I will die with you. There is no place for me when you are not with me. We are one and the same, yet so different from each other. But that makes me love you so much. You are so kind, so strong and always believing in the good in people despite the cruel fate, you had to live through since birth. You are the purest being. A world without you, is a world, I cannot live in. I love you so much. Will you come back to me?I-I need you.'

'-_'

Suddenly the heart monitor to his right stopped. A flat line showing on the monitor which only moments before had been the proof of Tsuna being alive.

'Tsu-cha-'

**BAAMM!**

All of a sudden three man in white lab coats came rushing in, shouting and screaming orders at one another.

'We have to bring him back. Quick we need to use the heart defibrillator!'

Tsunayoshi was suddenly shoved from the bed, making him stumble a few feet away from the bed.

'What is going o-'

'There is no time for this. Your brother's heart stopped beating. He will truly die when we don't bring him back now, so keep away and let us _work_!'

With that one of the doctors pulled out Tsuna's breathing tube and pressed two paddles to Tsuna's now bare chest and send a jolt of electricity through his body.

**Nothing**

They tried again...

**N.O.t.H.i.N.g.**

And they tried a last time...

**NOTHING...**

And then...they stopped trying and retreated back from the now dead boy.

'The time of death...00:27 pm...'

'NO! You can't just quit! He is not dead. Keep trying! Just one more time, PLEASE!'

One of the doctors came to him and put one calloused hand on his shoulder.

'Son, he is gone now. We can't do anything anymor-'

'NO! I won't believe it!'

With that, Tsunayoshi ran towards Tsuna and hugged him tightly, ignoring all the weird wires coming out of Tsuna's body.

Tears kept running down his cheeks, falling onto Tsuna's face and flowing down his brother's ashen face.

'NO! Please Tsu-chan! This...this can't be happening! We promised that we'd always be together. Together forever...remember? This is all my fault. If only I had been by your side faster, if only I was stronger to protect you! I don't deserve to live while you're dying! Why is this happening? I-I never had the chance to tell you how I truly feel for you. I never could whisper all my sweet nothings in your ear. I'm so sorry Tsu-chan. Please come back to me. Please, I don't want to be here without you. I-**I love you so MUCH! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!'**

'T...s...u...- k...u...n...?'

A faint whisper, but Tsunayoshi had heard it.

_'Am I dreaming? Did I die myself? I could have sworn I heard Tsu-chan's voice just now. I must be...dreaming...'_

'T...su...-ku...n?'

There, there it was again! The sweet voice of his baby brother.

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and looked down at his brother in his arms.

And he gasped.

Clear honey-colored eyes looked back at him...tired, but still there!

The older twin couldn't believe it. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on Tsuna's soft cheek...and feeling warmth there.

And then...he heard it...

**Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...**

'Tsu-chan! You are alive!'

With that the older twin lunged at his younger brother and embraced him tightly, pressing his head onto Tsuna's chest and listened contently to the now steady heartbeat of his brother.

The younger one smiled at feeling his brother's warmth so close to his freezing body.

'Ts...u-k...kun...th...ank ...you...f...or...be...ing...he...re.'

Tsunaysohi cried, his tears mingling with the tears of his little brother.

'I love you Tsu-chan. Together forever, right? Nothing will ever separate us. Nothing. I won't let them.'

'I'm...g...lad. I...coul...d...hea..r...y...our... vo...ice...Tsu..-kun...I...l...ove...y...ou...too...'

And with that his little brother suddenly went limp in his arms.

The older boy freaked out and shook his little brother.

'Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan! W-Wake up!'

Suddenly he was pulled backwards by one of the doctors, making him let his brother go, who laid still on his back, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

'He is just asleep, son. It is truly a miracle that he woke up. He was already dead, but he came back to life. It is truly a miracle...! Tsunayoshi sat back down on the chair next to Tsuna's bed and took his hand in his.

_'Thank you, god. For giving me back my brother. I don't know what I would have done if he had died. I'll promise to protect him and be there for him. Nothing will ever take him away from me. I love him so much, so thank you for giving me back my baby brother. Thank you.'

* * *

_

From up above a ghostly man smiled down at the two boys.

'This is what life is about, little Tsunayoshi. To care for your beloved ones and to want to sacrify your own life for another. That is true love, that is the thing that makes a human human. I am proud of you two. Thank you for giving me back my belief in humanity, little Tsunayoshi. If there are people like you and your brother on earth, than it couldn't be a better place.'

* * *

**Chapter is now finished! So? SO! What do you think? Is it worth a review? I think you hated the last chapter with what I let happen to the both of them...:(**

**Anyway~ I hope you liked this chapter...do you think I should continue? Please, tell me what you think and review =) It makes me happy to receive a lot of reviews =) **

**bye then~**

**Breathless02  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hello :)

I decided to write another chapter. I wanted the relationship between Tsuna and Tsunayoshi to develop some more, 'cause I thought that it seemed kind of unfulfilled. So yeah~...I hope you'll read this :D

Enjoy:

* * *

It had been two long weeks already and Tsuna would finally be released from the hospital tomorrow.

Tsunayoshi was really excited. Although his own wound had nearly healed and he was free to go, he had stayed with his little brother by 5 seconds the whole time, not even leaving when it was way past visiting hours. No one could part those two inseparable twins.

Those two weeks had been filled with both, pain and love. The twins had each their own pain to overcome. For Tsunayoshi his stab wound as well as his immense guilt for not being strong enough to protect his brother and almost loosing him. For Tsuna his trauma from almost being raped and his near dieing experience.

It took them a while to get to terms with themselves, but they were never alone in their anguish for they had each other to rely on. Together, they worked through their fears and hardships as good as they could.

Nana visited her precious children almost every day. She brought them all they needed and much they didn't need, but they appreciated it anyways. Nana was so overjoyed at hearing that her youngest son wouldn't die anytime soon. Their reunion had been a rather wet one, with tears flooding the ground, soaking everything in the whole room, or so Tsunayoshi thought.

Iemitsu called some times, because he wasn't able to visit his sons. He was always needed and couldn't get any time off of work, so he did the next best thing and called every time he could make some room to use a phone.

* * *

It was night time by now.

The whole hospital was silent, except for the occasional sounds of footsteps or hushed whispers.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi laid in bed together. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, their foreheads nearly touching.

'Tsu-kun?'

'Yes?'

Tsuna was fidgeting slightly under the blanket he was sharing with his brother.

'Umm...how to say it...I...I...you know Tsu-kun...I...-'

'Tsu-chan. Just spit it out whatever is on your mind. I'll listen, just tell me what you're worried about.'

Tsunayoshi gave his little brother a comforting nudge with his head, as if to ask him to continue.

Tsuna on the other hand took a deep breath and stared deeply into his older twin's eyes.

'Tsu-kun...tomorrow...when we leave this place...will everything...be...the way it was before?'

Tsunayoshi instantly knew what his little brother had meant to ask by his question. But he really hated to answer it. But he also didn't want to lie to his brother and get his hopes up, only to have them shatter the next day.

He turned to his sibling and raised one of his hands to stroke the soft brown hair of the other.

'Tsu-chan...I-I don't think that anything...will change. I know how hard it is for you to always be locked up in the house, only looking at the outside through glass...but...you know...you may have survived the heart attack, but your heart is still fragile.** You** are fragile, Tsu-chan. I can understand how you feel with having your freedom taken away from you. Don't think I don't know how you feel. And I am sorry for never making it bette-'

'No Tsu-kun! Don't blame yourself again. It's alright. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question. I don't mind anymor-'

'Tsu-chan! Please let me finish speaking. It's time that we speak about this. You know Tsu-chan, it IS my fault for always going outside and meeting with the others while you were stuck inside. And I always would tell you of my day without taking your feelings into account. I'm truly sorry, Tsu-chan. It shouldn't be like this. And please, _please_ don't say that you don't mind anymore! You wouldn't be a human if you wouldn't mind. Things won't change, your disease won't get miraculously healed, although I would do and give _anything_ if it did, but it doesn't change. I can only be there for you, Tsu-chan. I-I... c-can only... b-be... t..h...e...r...e... .'

Small wet drops fell onto the pillow his head was lying on, damping it. The tears were coming faster and faster, his body was shaking with held back sobs. The older twin quickly turned away, his back facing Tsuna. He pressed his hands tightly onto his mouth to quiet his hiccups.

He couldn't let his brother see him in this state. He is supposed to be the older brother, the strong and collected brother, who wasn't shaken up by anything. He needed to be calm and brave...for his little twin. All of a sudden he felt so ashamed of himself for having a little break down right in front of his sibling...

Suddenly he felt warmth spreading throughout his body, coming from something warm that was pressed tightly to his back. Small arms wound itselves around his shaking frame, holding him close. He felt warm breath on his neck, as a head was snuggling into the crook of his neck and sending shivers down his back.

'Shhh...it's alright Tsu-kun. Everything will be fine, you don't have to be afraid of anything. I already accepted my sickness, that can never be cured. I am fine the way I am. And honestly, Tsu-kun? It is true, that I often wish to go outside and make some friends, go to school or just enjoy the world in all it's beauty. I won't deny that I wish for this, but...I am _fine_, Tsu-kun. I have you, haven't I? What more is there for me to actually have the right to wish for? I wouldn't want the outside world, if I wouldn't have you. I am and always will be happy and content just having you by my side. And you don't have to stay with my all the time. I enjoy hearing about your day, I love every second of seeing you happy. I wouldn't want to imprison you, so that I wouldn't be alone. No, I am content the way I am. I have you by my side, I have you as my brother, my twin...and I have you...to love. I don't need anything more.'

By now Tsuna felt his own eyes water and eventually overflow with tears, dripping onto Tsunayoshi's back.

He pressed his small shaking body tighter into his brother's back, seeking comfort from the contact.

Tsunayoshi was stunned by his little brother's words, making him stop crying for only a moment. His eyes widening.

_'Tsu-chan...could it be? Could it be that you...love me the same way...I love...you?'_

The older twin slowly turned around in the other's embrace.

'Tsu-chan? Do you...really love me the way I lo-'

But when Tsunayoshi had turned his body around so he could look at his little sibling now. He came face to face with the cute sleeping face of his Tsuna, snoring, almost sounding like purring, softly.

Tsunayoshi sighed and sweat-dropped, but smiled anyways. He brushed Tsuna's soft stands away from his serene face. He leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead. Then he rearranged himself in the other's embrace so he could lay down more comfortably and wrapped his own arms around his beloved little brother. Their bodies were intertwined, leaving no place between them. Again, Tsunayoshi sighed in content at feeling Tsuna's heartbeat against his own chest. He could sleep now, knowing that his brother was alive and well in his arms. And what would be tomorrow had to wait until then. Now, it was them against the world. Together, contently, inseparable.

'I love you Tsu-chan...more than you will ever know.'

* * *

**Finished! Do you want another chapter**?

Oh, and i won't be able to update on both my stories ('Intertwined Bonds' and 'Fragile Heart' ) from 10/4 until 10/8 'cause I am on a vacation then

SEE YA~

Have a nice day

I /RE

I /VI

V /EW


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back from my vacation! I wrote this whole chapter today and I hope it will be to your liking. I tried my best, so please read it and tell me what you think, feel, or need to say :D

Enjoy~

* * *

_A heart can be strong and pure, kind and filled with love. It can heal, it can hurt, it can be shattered into a thousand tiny pieces._

_A heart is meant to last for a lifetime. It is meant to be shared and be devided into equal parts._

_But a heart...is also a fragile little thing._

_It can be beautiful, it can be painful, it can be loveable, it can be hated._

_The inner light is making the heart shine, or the darkness is overtaking and possessing._

_But a fragile little heart knows the one story, the one ache. The pain of fearing to die on this same day.

* * *

_

The room was engulfed in darkness. Occasional clashes of rumbling thunder were the only source of light that lit up the room. A harsh, stormy wind was blowing the curtains up and down, as well as making the papers on the desk rustle. Through the window the rain that was pouring down from the dark clouds above was wetting the interior of the room.

A brunette boy of small height and a delicate figure was cowering in a corner inside this broad room, that held two beds in it. He had his arms wrapped tightly around him, his hand squeezing at his thin, orange T-shirt right over his heart. Sweat was pouring down the boy's pale, but fevered face, dampening the hair and making it stick to his clammy forehead. The boy was breathing heavily, trying so desperately to suck in as much air as his constricted lungs would allow him to breathe in. He was shaking so badly, his teeth chattering together.

The brunette boy was hurting.

Hurting, feeling the pain from deep within his body. He tried so hard to suppress the overwhelming waves of pain, to push them away from his consciousness, to stay strong. But it was getting harder and harder by every second that passed by.

'O-O-On..ly...s-s...om...e...m..more...m-mi..nute...s...an...d...t-the...pa-in...w..ill...g-g-go...a-aw...ay...*pant*'

The attack had come suddenly, without a notice. He had been on his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when the ache had started to spread from his heart throughout his entire body. He had tried to scream, yell for help, but no words felt his throat except for a choking whisper. Tears instantly rolled down his cheeks, not only from his corporal pain, but from his emotional turmoil.

The boy had fallen to his knees, while clutching at the thin fabric that he was sleeping in. He slowly crawled over to the corner of the room, settled down and tried to get his rapid breathing and throbbing heart under control.

It had already been six minutes since his attack started and there was still no sign of improvement. The boy was crying softly, growing weaker and weaker by the moment.

_'Damn my fragile heart! I am nothing more than a burden to all the people around me. I wished I was stronger, that I wouldn't always plead and wail for my health to get better, I have so much in my life, so much to be thankful for. I can't wish for more. I have a loving family, I have a brother who would do anything for me...even go out of his way...to get me medicine in a rainstorm... .'_

Yes, the brunette's brother had run outside in this storm to get his little twin his so much needed medicine, which was supposed to lower his blazing fever.

The younger twin and pleaded with the other to stay inside, that he was alright and didn't need the medicine right away and especially not in this harsh storm, but the older one would have none of it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

'T-Tsu-kun! P-Please...*pant*...don't go! I-It's raining so h-hard...*pant*...I-I d-don't need t-the...medicine now. Please! Stay h-here. I-I...*pant*...I just n-need you to stay w-with...me...*pant*... .'

The younger boy was already exhausted from his little speech and laid in his bed, panting as well as breathing hard.

Tsunayoshi looked at his little brother with so much worry in his amber eyes. He saw how weak he was and how much the fever was really getting to him. And it was so high... . Tsunayoshi had made up his mind since he had taken the other's temperature. No storm would keep him from helping his brother, when he needed him so much. Never again would he fail in protecting what was precious to him.

With a determined fire burning in his caramel pools he put on his best and reassuring smile and stroked the other's hair in a comforting and calming manner.

'It's going to be alright, Tsu-chan. I am just going to the drugstore nearby and get you your medicine. You don't have to worry about a thing! And before you know it, I'll be back! I can't leave my little brother like that. You know it hurts me too to see you so sick and weak. Please, understand Tsu-chan. I want to do whatever I can to help you. I won't fail you ever again!'

And with that Tsunayoshi quickly put on his raincoat, pulled out his umbrella and stormed out the door, leaving a wide-eyed Tsuna behind.

'N-No...a-a-all...I-I want...*pant*...w-was for y...ou...to...s-stay..wi..th...me...*pant*... .'

And huge tears rolled down his fevered cheeks.

**Flashback end

* * *

**

Now, Tsuna was sitting all alone in their shared room, freezing, shivering, and oh so hurting inside. The fever was making it hard for him to fight off the waves of pain that surged through his entire body. He was whimpering, his vision growing even more blurry.

'T-Tsu...-k...un...I...need...y...o...u...'

* * *

Tsunayoshi had run up the stairs in excitement of finally being able to help his sick little brother with the medicine he had bought, skipping two at a time and finally bursting into the room with a broad smile on his handsome features.

'Tsu-chan! I have the medicine right here. Now you're gonna be alrigh-!'

But as he stood inside their room, he found his younger sibling's bed empty... .

Then he heard a faint whisper coming from the corner of the room. And he turned around.

'TSU-CHAN!'

Tsunayoshi felt his heart stop at seeing his dear little brother in that dark corner, curled up, his body shaking so bad, and tears still leaking from his closed honey colored eyes.

He ran to his brother's side, falling to his knees beside him and put a shaking hand to the other's pale cheek.

'T-Tsu-chan? C-Can you h-hear me?'

The younger brunette slowly creaked open his eyes, trying to focus on the other's face. He wanted to say his brother's name, tell him how glad he was, that he was finally home, but not a single sound escaped his aching throat.

His mouth moved, but silence followed.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart throb at seeing his beloved's painful misery. He stroked the other's cheek softly, brushing away the tears that were still falling from those beautiful amber eyes.

'Shh...it's alright Tsu-chan. Don't strain yourself. I am here now, I am here...'

The older twin pulled his weak counterpart into his arms and embraced him with a firm grip. The smaller one by just a few minutes tried to put his own arms around the warm body of his brother, but not a single muscle in his entire body was moving. He was hurting. Everything hurt so bad.

He chocked on his own whimpers, as tears made their way down his flushed cheeks again.

'Shhh...calm down Tsu-chan. Is your fever getting higher? Shh...I have the medicine with me. You'll see everything is going to be fine again in a few minutes. '

Tsuna barley shook his head in a denying manner. He grabbed the shirt tighter with his fist, trying to somehow tell his brother that his heart was aching so much. He squinted his eyes together in pain, his breathing still labored.

Tsunayoshi felt the movement of his twin and pushed the other a little bit away from him, so he could look at his sibling's pale complexion. He noticed that Tsuna was tightly fisting his favorite orange T-shirt with his hand exactly over his ...heart...

'Tsu-chan...! D-Did you have another heart attack?'

Tsuna barely managed to open his eyes a fraction and blinked once, while letting his tired fist fall limp to his side.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in fear for his brother's well-being and gulped to clear his suddenly dry throat. The older brunette went nearer to his immobile brother and scooped him up in one swift move. He carried his feather-light brother towards his bed, pulled the covers aside and placed him gently on the soft mattress and tucked him in. The older twin sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his brother's hair in a comforting rhythm. Slowly, gently, calming.

'I am so sorry, Tsu-chan. I left you alone with your pain again, although I had sworn myself that I would never leave you hurting again. I am such a failure! I don't deserve to be your brother! I...I-I feel so ashamed of myself...I am so sorry, Tsu-chan...I guess, all I do, is hurt you and let you down...'

Suddenly the older, normally strong and self-confident Tsunayoshi was sitting there, wailing and crying his heart out to whoever was near to hear is despair and anguish.

Tsuna on the other hand was lying there, trying to reach out to his brother, to take him in his arms and make everything better again. But his arms refused his order to move.

So he struggled to breathe in as much air as his labored lungs would allow him to and screamed, although nothing more than a faint whisper was uttered.

'D-Don't...hu...rt...you..r...self...*pant* I-I...am...a-al...right...n...now. A-All ...I e-eve...r...wan...ted...w...as...f-for,,,,y,,,ou,,,t-to,,,sta...y...wi...th...me... . P-P-Ple...ase...d-don't...*pant*...l-lea...ve...my...s...ide...ag...ain.'

Tsunayoshi looked shocked at his younger sibling. How could he ever deserve such a beautiful, kind and always forgiving brother? He, whose heart was tainted with guilt and failure...how could he always hurt the one person who meant the most to him? A dark, sorrow filled look took over the older twin's amber eyes, which told the painful story of his inner turmoil.

Tsuna knew exactly what was going on inside his other half. He made a small whimpering noise, to get the other's attention, which he instantly got. And then...he smiled. He smiled his most loving and caring, happy and kindest smile that lit up the dark, cold room.

Tsunayoshi was breathless at seeing the other smile at him in that way and couldn't help but to feel so glad, oh so glad, that he was able to make his brother smile at him like that, Tsunayoshi brushed his tears away with a quick movement of his hand. He stood up and went over to the fallen bag that he had dropped on finding his brother's bed empty. He rummaged inside it and only seconds later pulled out a small bottle with a thick brown syrup inside. With the medicine in hand he went over to his brother's side again and resumed his seat beside him. Tsunayoshi smiled back at his younger twin.

'I know this will...feel strange to you. But please bear with me. This will help your fever come down.'

Suddenly Tsunayoshi opened the cap of the bottle and poured a huge amount of the liquid inside his own mouth, without swallowing it. Then he bend over his little brother...and pressed his lips tightly onto the other's ones. Tsunayoshi opened Tsuna's mouth with his tongue, careful as to not spill any of the medicine and forced it inside his brother's hot cavern.

Tsuna on the other hand was so surprised and overwhelmed by the other's sudden action that he instantly complied to his brother's forceful tongue and opened his mouth willingly. He tasted the bitter liquid in his mouth and swallowed in painful gulps.

When all of the liquid had run down Tsuna's throat, Tsunayoshi gave his little brother's lips one last lick and retreated.

'So, that wasn't so bad now, was it?'

The older one smirked at the beet red Tsuna that laid under him. Tsunayoshi chuckled at the other's cuteness and licked over his now succulent lips again, savoring the flavor that was purely his brother.

Tsuna let out a huge yawn, feeling his tired eyes growing heavier and finally closing. His breath, still a little unsteady, evening out.

Tsunayoshi looked at his brother for a few minutes, taking in his serene expression and his finally calm appearance.

He slowly laid down beside his brother, pulling the blanket over them. He moved closer to his brother, gently embracing him and putting his head carefully on the other's chest.

Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...

A steady heartbeat greeted him.

'Sleep well, Tsu-chan...'

* * *

The fragile heart can not live long on it's own, but with another heart showing it the way to beat, giving it a reason to beat, then it will stay strong to live, maybe, for another tomorrow.

* * *

And? How did you like it ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back again with another chapter!

I'm thankful to all my faithful reader and reviewers. You make me soooo happy that I can't help to write more and more. It's nice to hear that my story can reach your heart and make you feel involved in the story.

Please read and tell me what you think about it =)

BTW: Everything in this story was written by me :) I hope you like my poems :)

Disclaimer: I don't own my most favorite two people: Tsuna and Tsunayoshi :'(

Enjoy:

* * *

Tsunayoshi = Older one

Tsuna = Younger one

* * *

I came to know a fragile heart. A heart that was fighting to survive, to withstand all of the evil claws, chaining it to it's dark past.

It was already so broken, so shattered, barely beating at all.

But when I felt it's movements of life, I knew what I had to do. I embraced it as tight as I could, wanting it to feel my own beating heart.

At contact it shattered and...stopped. My heart was crying for letting it die. A part of me was now forever gone.

But then, as I had given up hope...I felt a single beat. And then another and another. Your heart! It lived! And then we stayed close together, my heart giving yours the beat to continue and follow.

We now and forever beat as one.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sweat was forming on his forehead, dampening his hair and making it stick to his skin. The once peaceful dream had been quickly turning into a gruesome nightmare, which still captured the boy.

_In his dream, the brunette boy was standing in a wide, green field, with flowers blooming all over the place. A gentle breeze was blowing, rustling his clothes and caressing his exposed skin. He was only wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with matching brown pants. He didn't wear any shoes, so his toes curled gently in the soft grass beneath them. The boy breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh and pure air, filling his lungs. He closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards with his arms outstretched to the side. The mellow ground welcomed the light body and cushioned his fall. Tsunayoshi opened his caramel eyes and looked upwards at the bright azure sky above. Not one single cloud was floating in it's blue depth, not one disturbance cloaked it's broad width. _

_The brunette felt so at ease and utterly peaceful in that single moment. No worries, no problems had a chance to reach him here in his own, personal dream of calmness. It was just him and no one else..._

_But suddenly it all changed..._

_'Tsu-kun!'_

_Tsunayoshi immediately sat upright at hearing that oh so familiar voice, that he would recognize anywhere. When he looked up, he saw the matching body to the voice, standing directly in front of him. The younger twin was smiling, his beautiful honey colored eyes where locking with his. He had his arms pressed to his sides, clenched into fists. Tsunayoshi wasn't fooled from that smile though, he knew his beloved brother better than that. _

_'Tsu-chan? W-What is wrong with you?'_

_Tsuna's smile slowly fell, his eyes loosing the gentle twinkle of naivety, that could be seen only moments before. _

_'I will go, Tsu-kun. I don't want to live this life any longer. I can't bear this burden anymore. Please understand this, I love you Tsu-kun, more than you'll ever know. But I can't endure any more of this life, of this pain that I have to experience in every single moment that I'm alive. Forgive me for this Tsu-kun. But I can't, I simply can't go on. I am tired, so tired...of living inside a cage, that I'll never escape from.'_

_'T-Tsu-chan? W-What are you s-saying?'_

_Tsunayoshi couldn't believe his ears. Only moments before, he had enjoyed his peace and quiet. Everything had seemed fine, but suddenly he felt so cold inside. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, painfully and way too fast. The older twin felt the color drain from his face as his brother's words echoed inside his mind over and over again. _

_'I will leave you.'_

_With that Tsuna turned around and walked away, his form getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. _

_Tsunayoshi was gaping at Tsuna's retreating back, when suddenly the words pierced right through his heart. _

_**I will leave you**_

_The older twin immediately stumbled to his feet, almost loosing his balance and followed his brother. _

_'Tsu-chan! TSUNA! P-Please, wait!'_

_Tsunayoshi was now in reach of his brother and grasped the other's shoulder, turning him around to face him. _

_The older twin was furious, his brow furrowed in anger and hurt. _

_'What do you mean, 'you're leaving'? What will become of me? I don't want to loose you. We belong together. Two sides of the same coin, remember? I need you! You can't leave without me!'_

_Tsuna was looking impassively at his sibling. _

_'I don't care. I know what a burden I am, so don't try to say otherwise. You'd have a better life without me, I know it. I'm a millstone around your neck, don't deny it! Leave me alone now, I don't want to see you anymore!'_

_Hurt flashed across Tsunayoshi's face. His legs were becoming weak, his hands started to shake. _

_'Y-You don't...want to...be with me...anymore?'_

_Tsuna looked to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Tsunayoshi held his breath, his hands were tightly clenched into fist to stop his terrible shaking. Some moments passed in complete silence. Both of them holding their breaths. _

_'That's right. I don't want to be with you.'_

_With that the younger boy turned around again and disappeared into thin air. _

_Tsunayoshi on the other hand fell to his knees, his hands grabbing his shirt tightly over his heart. A lone tear was running down his cheek. _

_'I...am all alone now.'_

_'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

_

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Tsunayoshi woke up with a loud scream. He sat upright in his bed, his heart running a mile in a minute. It was racing so bad, that he almost couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a hand was shaking his shoulder.

'Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Calm down, you're gonna hyperventilate. You need to breathe. Come on, in and out. Tsu-kun, please, you're scaring me!'

Tsunayoshi heard a faint whisper through the thick cloud inside his mind. He was still caught up in his nightmare, trying to cope with his loss. The startled boy was rocking back and forth, his eyes were only staring blankly ahead, but not seeing anything.

Tsuna felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes when he saw his beloved brother in this state. He had never seen his brother like that and it scared him.

The younger sibling had woken up when he had heard that scream and instantly raced over to his brother's side. Suddenly Tsuna heard soft mumbling from the other.

**'He left...all alone...not a burden...my beloved...so precious...all alone now...don't see...anymore...no, all alone...'**

It went on and on in a never-ending mantra. Tsuna was taken aback by the other's words. He didn't understand their meaning, but he knew he had to do something to snap his brother out of his trance.

The younger brunette rushed forward, hugging the other close to his chest and holding him there. He whispered soft words of comfort in his brother's ear, while stroking his back soothingly up and down.

'Shh...it's alright. I'm here. Please calm down, Tsu-kun. You're scaring me. I don't want to see you like this...'

The younger boy felt the other stiffen at his words. His body growing rigid.

'You don't want to see me...?'

Tsuna felt warm droplets of something wet hit his shoulder. His brother was down-right sobbing by now, clinging tightly to the younger twin. Tsuna tried to calm the other down, but it was a futile attempt.

'Please, Tsu-kun. What's wrong with you? Did you have a bad dream?'

Tsunayoshi breathed heavily, taking in huge gulps of air. He turned his head into his brother's neck and smelled the other's comforting scent. The two were hugging each other as close as possible, taking comfort in each others embrace.

Some minutes passed before anyone said a word. Tsunayoshi was the one to break the silence.

'Tsu-chan?'

'Mhmm?'

'Do you love me?'

Tsuna was taken aback by the sudden, unexpected question. But he answered anyway.

'Yeah, of course I do. More than you'll ever now.'

Tsunayoshi stiffened slightly in Tsuna's arms and hearing his answer. It reminded him too much of his horrible dream. He gulped again, before continuing.

'And...Tsu-chan...do you...will you leave...me?'

Tsuna stopped his caressing and pushed the other slightly away from him, so he could his brother in the eyes. The other tried to get back to the other, to move closer to him, but Tsuna held him firmly in place.

'Why are you asking this? I'm never gonna leave, not without you that is. I'm never gonna leave you, I love you far too much to do that. Even if I would want to, I...don't think I'd be able to. I need you, Tsu-kun. I need to see you everyday, I need to touch you everyday, I need to hold your hand or go to sleep, knowing that you're there beside me. I..I don't think I could ever live without you. I would die, if you'd be gone from my life.'

Tsuna felt tears streaming down his own face now. His shoulder shaking.

He suddenly rushed forward and pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Tsunayoshi was stunned by the other's unexpected action, that he just sat there, unmoving. Tsuna immediately drew back, his face growing hot and a huge blush spreading over his cheeks.

'I-I-I am so s-sorry! I-I don't know w-what came over me!'

With that the younger brother covered his eyes with his hands , trying to disappear into thin air.

Tsunayoshi on the other hand slowly registered what had happened only seconds ago and smiled broad and honest smile.

'Tsu-chan! Please put your hands down.'

Tsuna was only shaking his head, denying him the request out of embarrassment.

Tsunayoshi chuckled at his brother's cute antics and gently pulled the other's hands away from those impressive eyes.

Tsuna had his eyes still closed, a red hue covering his cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Tsu-kun! You must be disgusted by me! I-'

'Humph!'

Tsunayoshi had gently pressed his own lips to his brother's plumb ones, silencing the apology from his sibling.

It was an innocent kiss, but full of passion and love. After some moments, when the need to breathe was forcing them to split apart, the both of them were looking into each other's eyes and smiled.

'I love you Tsu-chan. I want to always be by your side, regardless what happens in the future, or how much pain we will have to go through. When I am with you, nothing bad is gonna happen. Let's be together forever Tsu-chan. Just the two of us.'

Tsuna was crying, tears streaming down his face, but his smile never faltered.

'I am so happy, Tsu-kun! You don't know how often I thought about being together with you like this. Truly together! I was always so afraid that you'd be disgusted by me, but now I am so happy. I love you so much, so very much since a long time ago. Yeah, let's be together forever, Just the two of us.'

With that both of them sank back onto the bed, embracing the other and falling asleep with a content smile on their faces.

Nothing bad is gonna happen.

Because the two hearts have found the place where they truly belong.

* * *

The feeling of belonging,

connecting, linking,

one half and the other.

Longing for your other self.

Black and white wings,

opening and closing.

Remembering and Forgetting...

Stay in my mind

Just to be...

by your side.

* * *

What do you say? Please tell me what you think :)

I don't know if I should continue with this story...maybe some of you have any suggestions what to write in later chapters, like what would you like to read about?

I think this is pretty much a satisfying ending, but I would prefer to hear your opinions first :)

So...feel free to say whatever comes to your mind, when you read this story :)


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys~ here is finally a NEW CHAPTER!

I got a lot of wonderful reviews from you, and some of you requested that I should involve Tsuna and Tsunayoshi with the mafia. And I will do so, starting with this chapter (altough this isn't about the mafia yet) I will make them get involved with the mafia and of course the other guardians will appear too =)

So please continue reading and tell me if you don't like something or have hints for me, where I can improve my writing =)

This will be boy X boy so please only read this, when you're into this. (This is still T, so nothing 'deeper' will happen xD)

Please enjoy!

* * *

_I...had a strange feeling. A feeling that soon something terrible will happen, that is certain to change not only my, but his life too. Forever. I do not know when it will start, or in what shape this inevitable change is going to happen...but...the outcome will be something unexpected. Something, that can never be rightened or taken back. Please, whatever will happen, don't take him away from me. Not him. Or I won't be living either. Together, we will cease to exist in this world. And our hearts will finally stop. Dead. In a forever silent harmony.

* * *

_

The first thing Tsunayoshi saw when he opened his eyes that morning, had been a sight, that would forever be imprinted in his mind. His honey colored eyes gazed over the sleeping face of his younger twin brother, snuggled up to his side, with his hair sticking out from everywhere. He was curled up like a sleeping kitten, his face showing nothing but content and peace. Truly angelic.

'_So beautiful...'_

Tsunayoshi reached out his hand and layed it gently on his broher's soft, rosy cheek. Slowly caressing him, as to not wake him up.

'Mhmm...Tsu-kun...'

The older brunette stilled his movements, afraid to have woken up his little brother, but he was instantly reassured when the other's eyes remained closed. A smile had stolen itself on his lips though, causing him to look even more appealing and innocent.

'_Heh, is he dreaming about me?'_

Tsunayoshi felt his heart soar at that thought and a blush appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't resist his urge to be closer to his adorable little brother any longer and he didn't want to either. So he inched as close to the other as possible, careful not to disturb the other's sleep, and slowly wrapped his arms around Tsuna. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of his bother, his soft breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart lull him back to sleep.

'I love you, Tsu-chan...'

'I love you, too.'

'HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! Tsu-chan, you had been awake?'

Tsuna chuckled at the other's action and embraced the other in a loving hug. Tsunayoshi gave off an angry grunt, yet pressed his brother's head gently, but firmly under his chin, so the other wasn't able to see his embarrassed, red face.

Silence passed for a few moments. But it wasn't awkward, for the two of them were content and very much comfortable right then and there. Feeling the warmth of their embrace and listening to each other's steady heartbeats.

_If only this peace could have lasted forever...

* * *

_

'See ya later then, Tsu-kun! Have fun at school!'

'Will do! I'll hurry back as soon as I can. See ya later!'

Tsunayoshi was just about to head out of the front door, when he felt a gentle tuck at the back of his black school sweater. He turned around and immediately stiffened. The older brunette came face to face with his younger brother, who had his eyes closed and a gently smile placed on his plumb red lips.

Tsunayoshi smirked, knowing fully well, what his other half was expecting. He took hold of Tsuna's chin and raised his face towards his own. Then he pressed a gentle, but loving kiss onto the other's moist lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent, their lips moving gently against each other.

Tsunayoshi felt a sudden urge to try something knew and a little more daring.

He took hold of his brother's slim waist and pushed him straight against his own body. His other hand wandered from Tsuna's chin to his cheek, going further back and eventually land in the nape of his neck. He pressed the other as close to him as he could, the hand on his brother's neck pressing him forward. Tsuna gave off a quiet sound of surprise, but didn't pull away. On the contrary, he wrapped his own arms around his brother's neck, playing with the wild, untamable hair he found there.

The kiss turned more heated and fierce. Both of them were panting by now, breathing in the so much needed air through their noses. Tsunayoshi wanted to taste more of his sweet little brother, he was like a drug! And he was addicted to it, since the first time, he had ever gotten a taste of him. Tsunayoshi moved his hand that had been wrapped around his brother's waist a little higher, pulling the other's withe dress-shirt up. When his fingers came in contact with the exposed skin he had found there, a jolt of electricity raced through him, making his heartbeat accelerate.

Tsuna, surprised by the sudden contact, gasped and opened his mouth. The older brunette didn't hesitate to use this moment to stick his tongue into the other's heated mouth.

Tsuna felt the foreign appendage inside his mouth and stiffened slightly. He was so new to this, but so was his brother. Thinking about it like that, he felt a little more at ease. The soft stroking of his exposed back, only added to calm his raging nerves.

Experimentally he moved his own tongue against his brother's, only to earn an approving moan from Tsunayoshi.

The two of them were in complete bliss, forgetting everything around them. Although only a few minutes have passed, it seemed like an eternity to the both of them.

But suddenly Tsuna grew slack in Tsunayoshi's embrace. He would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Tsunayoshi's strong arms that had held him.

'T-Tsu-chan! Are you alright?'

The older brunette gently laid his brother onto the ground, keeping his head on his lap though and stoke his hair reassuringly.

Tsuna was breathing hard, and sweat pearls were beginning to run from his forehead. He looked up at his worried brother and smiled sheepinly at him.

'I...I am alright*pant*...I...think...I for...got...to ...breathe...*pant*'

At hearing this and seeing his brother's embarrassed face, he couldn't hold back his laugh and downright exploded, until tears were leaking out at the corner of his eyes.

'Haha, Tsu-chan, haha! You scared me there,haha, for a moment!'

Tsuna looked away, his face flushed and a pout adored his adorable face.

'You are so mean, Tsu-kun...'

Tsunayoshi couldn't help himself and planted a gentle kiss on the other's succulent, plumb lips.

When Tsuna wanted to deepen the kiss again, the older brunette drew away from him and winked with a smirk tucking at his lips.

'Na, na Tsu-chan. We don't want that to happen again. I have to go to school now anyway. I am sure Hibari will so bite me to death *sigh*. Be prepared for when I come home, *chuckle*. I won't show any mercy.'

With that Tsunayoshi pulled the both of them to their feet.

Tsuna flushed even deeper red at the other's words.

'J-Just go already! And be careful!'

Tsunayoshi chuckled and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the flushed cheek. He whispered in the other's ear, making the other shiver pleasantly.

'I love you, Tsu-chan.'

With that the older twin turned around and ran out of the front door.

Tsuna was still in a daze, but quickly recovered and ran after his brother onto the street.

'I LOVE YOU TO-!'

But when he looked down the alley, his brother was already no where in sight. Disappointed he returned back to his house and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

From a nearby tree tough, eyes were watching the little brunette boy.

* * *

Please review, if you'd like to =)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back! :D I really fought with this chapter...I don't know what to say...but this chapter cost be a lot of willpower. It's a little gruesome and depressing...and I hope you won't hate me for writing it .

Please...ahm...enjoy...(or better not, it's really sad :'( )

* * *

'Tsuna' - younger twin

'Tsunayoshi' - older twin

* * *

_A moment of absence...a minute...and all was lost. _

_I wanted to see you again, one glance...for the last time.

* * *

_

The weather had suddenly changed. From the warm sunlight to a blazing rain storm. Thunder was clashing through the darkened sky, dipping the world below in it's illuminating glow.

Tsunayoshi was looking out of the class window and pierced the dark clouds with a hateful glare. The teacher was babbling on and on about boring stuff, and the brunette boy was near to break out in angry screams.

_'Dammit it all! Why do I have to be here, when all I want is to go home and be by my brother's side! He must be scared...he always hated thunderstorms...and I can't be there for him! I just hope that Mama will comfort Tsu-chan... .'_

Tsunayoshi looked at the clock again and wished that he could just will the time to go on by faster. But he was no god, so he had to wait out the end of the lesson just like all the other students.

_'There are still 27 minutes left...*sigh*...I hate to be apart from Tsu-chan. What if something happened to him..and I wasn't there with him?'_

Images of a hurting Tsuna, clutching his shirt over his heart filled his mind and the older brunette instantly paled.

'_N-No. Stop thinking like that. He's fine. M-Mama is still there with him. He..he's fine...'_

But...was he really?

Suddenly Tsuna felt an agonizing chill run down his spine, making him shiver and tremble. He felt so cold all of a sudden, like something...was terribly...**wrong.**

'Sawada-san? Is everything alright?'

The teacher was looking up from his book, he had been reading aloud to his students. But Tsunayoshi didn't hear him. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts racing through his mind in rhythm with his accelerating heartbeat.

The teacher had noticed the brunette's trembling form, as well as the pallor of the other's face and grew worried. He tried again...

'Sawada-sa-'

**BAAAAM!**

Tsunayoshi had shot up from his seat knocking his chair over in the process. Without another word, the brunette had stormed out of the classroom, leaving all the people in the room gaping after him. The teacher was calling his name over and over, but the older twin just ran on and on, his mind hazy and a jumbled mess. His intuition was yelling at him to get home as fast as possible or something bad was going to happen...

His school was about 15 minutes away from his home. Tsunayoshi ran so fast as his logs would carry him, ignoring the searing pain in his calves. It had started raining and the boy was instantly soaking wet in mere seconds. But he didn't mind. He had only one thing on his mind and that was to go home, to get to his family, to Tsu-chan as soon as possible. Tsunayoshi made his way back in 6 minutes, His breath was coming in fast and uneven and his clothes were clinging to his body.

He currently rounded the last corner and instantly came to an immediate stop when he saw his house.

The front door of his home...was standing wide open.

Tsunayoshi ran the last few meters to his home and approached the door. He gulped and peaked inside, but couldn't see anything. The lights were turned off and because of the storm, the outside didn't offer him any more light.

His heart was beating so fast, that it actually hurt, but the brunette pushed his oncoming fear aside and silently entered his house.

'Tsu-chan? M-Mama?'

He whispered, but silence followed. He first checked the living-room and immediately fell to his knees, a hand covering his mouth.

The whole room was a _mess!_ The interior lay in a disarray somewhere in the room, lamps, glass, everything was broken. It looked like a fight had taken place here.

Tsunayoshi didn't care anymore to be silent and quiet. His only thought was to find his little brother and his mother.

'**Tsu-chan! Mama! W-Where are you!'**

Tsunayoshi ran up the stairs into his and Tsuna's room, hoping to find his little brother there. But when he stormed into the room, he found nothing more than the same mess.

'**Tsu-chaaaaaaaaaan! Please, where are you!'**

The boy ran through the whole house, but found only broken pieces of the house's interior. The brunette began to cry out in panic. Tears were streaming down his face.

The last place left to check was the kitchen. He had little hope to find his family there, but he simply had to check.

He ran inside the disheveled kitchen...and froze.

Unlike his expectations he did find something in the kitchen, but he now wished, he had never looked inside the room.

The kitchen was stained in an awful red color. Everywhere he looked, the shelves, the broken windows, the...floor. All was dunked in red wetness.

Tsuanyoshi walked deeper inside the room, rounding the overturned table. The red fluid was swashing beneath his shoes, causing an ugly sound that would surely be forever be imprinted in his mind. He knew what the red color was, but his mind wasn't functioning at the moment. He followed the trail of blood, which grew bigger and bigger the more he walked.

Suddenly...he saw it. That what he inwardly had feared the most, was now becoming reality. He saw a body drenched in the red wetness lying inside a huge puddle of the blood. The person had his back to Tsunayoshi so the boy couldn't identify the person yet.

At the gruesome sight, he felt so sick to his stomach and he just wanted to gag and sink into oblivion. But his body moved nearer to the other body on his own.

Within seconds the boy knelt beside the lying body and turned it around with a trembling hand.

**'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

Tsunayoshi instantly turned side ways and gaged. Bile was rising in his throat. Tears were falling and falling from his eyes, mingling with the blood beneath his hands. His clothes too were now soaked through with the blood of the body.

Tsunayoshi turned back to the body and dared to take another look. He instantly wanted to gag again, but bit back the reflex and forced himself to look.

His eyes locked with those of his mother's empty ones. They were staring upwards...unfocused...dead.

Tsunayoshi looked down her body and cried out. Her body was totally mutilated. Her whole cropse was marred with deep cuts and tears. There were holes in her..like she had been shot.

'N-N-N-No...M-Mama...*sob*...w-what happened to you? W-What am I supposed to do n-now? I-I love you so much M-Mama. I...I'm all alone now, not even Tsu-chan is here with me*sob* I-I'm...so scared. Don't leave be alone, Please, d-don't go! **WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!'**

With that the brunette boy broke down, cried out as loud as he could despite his sore throat for all the world to hear of his loss. He cradled the body of his dead mother into his arms and sobbed, his shoulder and body shaking.

'I-I will find him M-Mama...I promise. I will find Tsu-chan! A-And then...we will find the ones who did this to you and bring them down. I swear this M-mama...I will get revenge. I...w...il...l...*sob*.'

The brunette boy sat there for what felt like hours, just kneeling there in the now dried blood and holding the corpse of the woman who had giving birth to him. Who had given him love and comfort, a home, even her life. Who had given him...his precious brother.

Eventually his last resources were drained, he was void of tears, void of feeling anything but empty. And he finally welcomed the darkness that had pulled at his emotionally and psychically spent body and mind. He sunk to floor, his eyes closed and the cold, lifeless body of his mother pressed firmly in his grasp.

'I...love...you Mama...'

The thunder was crashing down in the distance, and the rain was falling harder and harder. It was as if the sky was crying alongside the little boy who had now lost everything he had ever loved in his life.

* * *

A figure clad in a back suit and a matching black fedora was stepping out of the shadows. He looked down on the two people embracing each other and felt a stab in his own heart.

He knelt beside the young boy and slowly removed the woman from the child's firm grasp. He laid her down a little aside and moved a hand over her face, closing here eyes for the last time.

Then he got back to the unconscious boy and lifted him up bridal-style with his strong arms. He gazed down at the boy with remorse filled eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes for a second.

The brunette, even unconscious, noticed the presence of another person and got restless, squirming around.

The older man moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's forehead stilling the brunette instantly. The man took off his suit jacket and covered the boy with it, who in returned snuggled into the offered warmth of the black cloth.

And together they made their way into the thunderstorm, moving away from the house that had been a home for the boy for all of his life. But now...was nothing more than a discarded mess...a fraction of his past.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with another chapter :) I hope this one is also to your liking :D

In my whole story Reborn will be Adult Reborn.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Tsuna (Tsu-chan) = younger one

Tsunayoshi (Tsu-kun) = older one

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a blinding white light that immediately forced him to shut them again.

'Urgh...w-what...happened...?'

The boy felt around himself and came to the conclusion that he must be lying in a bed. A blanket was spread over him, but this...didn't feel like his own bed.

Startled by that thought the young brunette boy slowly eased his eyes open. After a few seconds he got used to the light and eventually was able to clear his view. He carefully tried to sit up in the bed, only to fall backwards, while cradling his aching forehead in his hands. A searing pain shot from his head in all parts of his body, making him wince.

'Shit...what's going on-'

'You shouldn't try to move yet. Just lay down for a while longer.'

The boy immediately snapped his eyes back open and glared in the direction of the foreign voice of the man standing before him.

The man wore a black suit with a white undershirt, accompanied by black pants and a strange black fedora hat with an orange bandage winded around it. His eyes were shadowed by the fedora, but the boy was sure, that his eyes had the same jet black color as his clothes.

'Who are you?'

The man smirked and walked over to the young boy, lying in the bed. He leaned over the brunette, moving his face closer to the other's.

'Mhmm...a feisty one I see. Well, that will come in handy, Tsu-na-yo-shi.'

Tsunayoshi swallowed, but didn't back down. Instead he grabbed the front of the other's T-shirt and dragged him even closer, so that they were almost nose to nose.

'Listen here, old man! I don't know who you are or what your problem is, but tell me what you want with me!'

The man stared in the other's bright orange eyes and was impressed by the fire he saw in them.

_'Truly...wonderful. He's going to make a good boss with a little shaping here and there.'_

The man grabbed the other's hand that held his shirt and tightened his grip so Tsunayoshi was forced to let him go.

'My name is Reborn and I am your tutor. I was send here to train you to become the next Vongola decimo of the mafia who is worthy of that title that is rightfully yours.'

Tsunayoshi's eyes grew big in disbelieve and confusion.

'W-What are you saying...the mafia? How am I connected to something like that? You must be mistaken!'

With that said the brunette sprang to his feet and ran past the older man and out of the room, ignoring the oncoming waves of pain that his head was causing.

Reborn drew the fedora down, so that his eyes were hidden form sight.

'Tch...how troublesome.'

* * *

_Somewhere far far away…_

'T-Tsu-kun? W-Where are y-you? It's so dark in here…it…it h-hurts. Please…I'm so scared…Tsu-kun…'

* * *

Tsunayoshi ran and ran, down corridors and around corners.

'_Man, is this a mansion or what? That stupid old man…this must be some trick of his, I can't possibly be connected to the mafia…I mean…I never heard of that before…and then, what about Tsu-cha-!'_

'Oh my god! Tsu-chan! How could I have forgotten about him! I-I need to find him-!'

**BANG**

'Stop right there and CALM DOWN!'

Tsunayoshi stopped dead in his tracks when a bullet sizzled right past his head and dived into the wall behind him with a loud explosion following.

The brunette slowly turned around and came face to face with the man named Reborn.

'What do you want? I need to leave this hell hole and find my brother! I don't care about the nonsense you keep babbling on about!'

Reborn's patience grew thinner and thinner by the minute…until he finally snapped. He stomped over to the smaller boy and slammed him into the broken wall behind him. Reborn had a hand around the other's throat and squeezed it tightly, causing Tsunayoshi to choke and gasp for air.

'L-Let me g-go!'

'Be quiet! I don't have time to deal with your temper! If you want to find that brother of yours, you have to cooperate with us, or you'll never see him again! Do you understand? Your brother could be tortured right in this moment, while you are having this stupid sissy fit!'

Tsunayoshi felt a wave of utter guilt and sadness overwhelm him. Maybe…he should listen to that man and then decide what he wanted to do. This man…Reborn…seemed to at least know where his brother was taken to.

The brunette took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the beady ones of his captor. He glared at the man, showing him that he was not frightened by the deadly aura that Reborn was emitting.

'I understand…_Reborn_. I will listen to what you have to say. BUT I don't plan to be a part of whatever mafia nonsense you were talking about earlier. The only thing I'm interested in is finding my brother.'

Reborn's eyes never left the eyes of the brunette. He was estimating the other and must have come to the conclusion that whatever it was he had seen in them, was enough to let him go. Tsunayoshi slid down the wall and took deep breaths to get his breathing under control again.

Reborn took a step back and adjusted his fedora on top of his head. He turned his back to the boy and began to walk away.

Tsunayoshi quickly got to his feet and followed the older man down the corridor.

* * *

_Somewhere far far away…_

A whip was crashing down on the already marred back of the young boy, causing him to cry out in pain. Blood was oozing out of numerous tears in the flesh, forming a puddle around the cowering boy.

'N-N-No…m-more…I-I c-c-can't…p-please…ARGH!'

The whip came crashing down again, ripping a new patch open on the back of the young boy. Tears were mingling with sweat and blood, covering his whole body.

And then…everything become just too much for the brunette to bear.

He fell to the ground, while his vision grew darker and darker.

'T-Tsu…-k-ku…n…'

* * *

'…so you're saying, that I am a descendant of the Vongola primo and that I am supposed to be the new boss of this Vongola mafia family? That's really hard to believe…how come I never heard anything of this?'

Reborn sat on the opposite side of Tsunayoshi on a sofa in a room, that looked like some kind of office. He had his legs crossed over one another and was quietly sipping on a hot cup of steaming coffee.

'Over many years the blood of the Vongola has skipped the generations that were blood-related to the previous Vongola bosses, but finally you were born. In you the blood of the first Vongola boss, Giotto, is alive again and it's taking form in you. You take great resemblance of him, so we have to reason to doubt your connection.'

'T-Then…what about my father? Is he also a part of the Vongola family? And…what about Tsu-chan? He is my twin brother so surely he must be the Vongola decimo alongside me?'

'Your father is working for the CEDEF team in Italy under direct orders from the Ninth Vongola boss. That is also the reason why he seldom was at home. And about your brother…well…your right that he too is a candidate for the title of Vongola decimo, since you share the same blood, but we heard of his…condition. We believe that it's impossible for him to really accept it and be strong enough to lead the whole family. He is too weak to actually become a bos-'

'**What** are you implying? That Tsu-chan his not good enough to become a mafia boss? You bastard! He is a much better person than I am. He is the purest and kindest human you will ever meet, so don't you dare say, that he doesn't deserve this title! He is-'

'I **understand** Tsunayoshi! That wasn't what I was about to say. Geez, you are such an impatient brat! What I meant is, that you are more fit to become the next Vongola boss. Because of his condition he wouldn't survive long in the life that a hitman leads. The mafia is dangerous, Tsunayoshi. It wouldn't be a world for your brother to live in. To be a mafia boss means that you are constantly attacked and you must face many challenges and trials. Your brother would break. He isn't made for this life that was predestined for you.'

Tsunayoshi leaned back into the cushions of the sofa he was sitting on. He closed his eyes and thought about all that, that Reborn had told him for two hours. If this was true was the older man has told him, than his life he had led was an utter lie. He wasn't normal…and he would never be a normal boy again. Somehow in this moment, the young brunette boy believed that he finally understood how his little brother had always felt. So out of place and…alone. He felt a stab in his heart when he thought about his beloved younger brother. He had finally gotten together with his little twin only to have him taken away from him. If only he had been there for him…if only…he wouldn't be the candidate for the Vongola title…

'What happened to Tsu-chan, Reborn?'

Reborn closed his eyes. He dreaded to answer this question, but he knew it would come up eventually. He opened his eyes again and looked Tsunayoshi deep in his bright caramel eyes.

'I'm sure that the ones who killed your mother and who have taken away your brother were the Mellifore family. '

Tsunayoshi swallowed audibly.

'What is their purpose for kidnapping him?'

Tsunayoshi gulped again fearing the answer, but deep down…he already knew what the other man was about to say.

'I believe…that they have mistaken your brother for you. They wanted to kidnap the Vongola decimo…but instead…they have accidently taken your brother.'

Tsunayoshi paled and began to shiver.

'N-No…that…then…it's my…fault.'

'Tsunayoshi, your hyperventilating. You have to calm down NOW.

But Tsunayoshi didn't want to listen. It got harder to breathe, but he ignored it. He had one more question to ask the other man.

'R-Reborn…what are they going to do…w-w-hen they find out, that they have kidnapped the wrong p-person?'

Reborn looked down, drawing his hat deeper into his face to hide his eyes again.

'When they find out who they have kidnapped…I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to torture him to get information of your whereabouts.'

'B-But he doesn't know where I am! H-He doesn't k-know anything!'

'In that case…your brother will have no use for the Mellifore family…he will be disposed of-'

'**NO! I-I can't let that happen! I-I will…'**

Suddenly it all became too much and he sank down onto the floor. He was caught in a daze in which his only thoughts revolved around his little lover. Feelings of guilt took over him and holding him captured.

'Tsu-chan…'

* * *

Oh my god! Poor Tsuna and Tsunayoshi! I think this chapter was kinda boring and not really eventful, but a story also need chapters like this to progress :)

Please tell me what you think about this :)

Happy new years ~


	12. Chapter 12

Wohoooooooo I finally updated aftertwo weeks XD I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Enjoy:

* * *

Tsuna (younger twin)

Tsunayoshi (older twin)

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_'R-Reborn…what are they going to do…w-w-hen they find out, that they have kidnapped the wrong p-person?'_

_Reborn looked down, drawing his hat deeper into his face to hide his eyes again._

_'When they find out who they have kidnapped…I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to torture him to get information of your whereabouts.'_

_'B-But he doesn't know where I am! H-He doesn't k-know anything!'_

_'In that case…your brother will have no use for the Mellifore family…he will be disposed of-'_

_'**NO! I-I can't let that happen! I-I will…'**_

_Suddenly it all became too much and he sank down onto the floor. He was caught in a daze in which his only thoughts revolved around his little lover. Feelings of guilt took over him and holding him captured._

_'Tsu-chan…'_

* * *

'It's already been one week and nothing happened! I can't wait anymore, Reborn. And I won't!'

'Calm the fuck down! I know that you're agitated and itching to rescue your brother, but if we act thoughtlessly it would just be another wasted life that the Mellifore family has on their count. And yours is just too precious! You're not ready to go up against them yet. You're still too weak and inexperienced!'

'Damn it all to hell! I-I don't even know if he's still alive!'

The young boy slammed his fists on the ground he was kneeling on. The two of them had been training outside of the mansion on the training fields for the entire morning and were now taking a short break.

Reborn had introduced Tsunayoshi to combat fighting and was glad to see that the young brunette boy was faring far better than he would have expected from the young boy. He was sure a natural at fist- fighting.

But then Tsunayoshi had started to nag him about wanting to rescue his kid brother and had been constantly getting on his nerves. But seeing Tsunayoshi so beat up over the younger twin actually made his heart ache in sympathy.

'Listen boy, I already have some of my men looking for the hideout of the Mellifore family. They will report back to me as soon as they find something out. aAnd up until then, we can't do anything but wait. I'm sorry to break it to you, but we are powerless right now. The only thing you can do for your brother is to become stronger so you can help him when it's time.'

It hurt to hear Reborn say those words, for the young boy_ knew_ that he was acting childish and impatient…but it hurt more to just live every day with the uncertainty whether his little baby brother was alright or not. It just…hurt so much. And he felt so damn worthless again.

'Why is it always Tsu-chan that is being hurt while I'm ok? It's not fair, it was never fair. I don't understand it. The only thing that I can do for him is try to become stronger so I can protect him better. I'm too weak. I couldn't protect my mother and I couldn't even protect the one I hold closed to my heart. I'm so pathetic…truly pathetic…'

**BANG!**

'I have enough of your self-loathing! Do you think you will become stronger from just pitting yourself? No, you won't! You need to realize that you can't help him the way you are now, you are far too weak to think about fighting anyone. Have some dignity, Tsunayoshi! What good will you be to your brother if you'll be a burden later on who can't do anything right? Get yourself together and face the truth: This is not about you alone anymore. A lot of people will be depending on you just like your brother. This is not the same world you knew before, this world of blood-spilling and killing…this is reality! I ask you one question Tsunayoshi and think about it, before you answer me: What do you fight for?'

Tsunayoshi was taken aback by the other's harsh words. Each one stung, piercing him right in his already vulnerable heart. But on hearing Reborn's question he felt like he had been slapped right in the face.

The boy looked down to the ground, his hair covering half of his face. He curled his hands into fists again and squeezed tightly. After taking a deep breath, Tsunayoshi suddenly looked up right into Reborn's black eyes and held his gaze. Reborn was impressed by the passion and determination he saw in those burning orange pools and knew that the answer he was going to get, would be the right one.

'I am fighting for the ones I love. For the ones I have lost and all of the people that will be depending on my strength. I'm fighting for all of them…to keep all of them safe. And tell you what Reborn? When I become the next Vongola decimo I will change this family. I want to bring peace to my family and protect them so that they can live a life in happiness and security. No more useless fighting and tears. I'm fighting to protect my loved ones, that is why I want to become stronger!'

And suddenly a blinding white light swallowed all of the area and it's people within.

'AAAAHHHH! Reborn! W-What's h-happening?'

But he received no answer.

Slowly the light subsided and the training fields were visible again. But something had changed.

In the middle of the field, between Reborn and Tsunayoshi, floated a shining green ball up and down.

The young brunette slowly got to his feet again and approached the strange object. But with each step he took, the green ball would shudder and tremble.

Tsunayoshi swallowed and took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but he felt a pull draw him near the foreign object. His eyes were fixed on the ball. He hesitantly stretched his right hand out…and touched it.

Suddenly, as if the ball would…_hatch_…a crack appeared on the green smooth surface. And then another and another, until finally…the thing exploded. The green surface lost it's form and flew as weird green goo in every direction. But Tsunayoshi didn't pay any attention to the shell, but rather to the thing that had hatched from the green egg.

There, floating in the air were two gloves that carried the Vongola crest on the back. The brunette took the gloves into his hands and immediately put them on. But he felt something stuck inside the right and left glove. He took it out and his eyes grew wide in wonder.

Reborn, who had watched the whole spectacle from a few meters distance, now approached the boy when he saw him pulling something out of each glove.

There in his bare hand, laid two pendants. Both of the necklaces were almost identical, except for the fact that one was black, while it's counterpart was white. The pendants held the family's crest on the front, while on the back strange symbols were engraved into the shiny surface.

Tsunayoshi knew that the black one belonged to him, just like he knew that the white one belonged to his little brother. He put both pendants around his own neck and squeezed them tight for a moment. Then he turned his attention to the man, who stood beside him and was watching him carefully.

'What's going on here, Reborn? What was that strange green thing?'

'That was Leon, my shape-shifting lizard. You see he is one of a kind. He can give birth to new weapons or other objects if he deems the owner fit to succeed these weapons. Leon is an ancient creature who lived for thousands and thousands of years already and protects the hidden most powerful weapons. These gloves you hold in your hands belonged to the very first Vongola, the Vongola primo. And now Leon deemed you worthy of carrying his weapon. Come on, try them out.'

Tsunayoshi looked down on the gloves in his hand. He felt the power radiating from deep within them and felt a strange echo from his own body.

Determined he put the gloves on and faced Reborn in his battle-stance.

'Let's get on with our training Reborn!'

'Wait a moment, you need to light your dying will flame first, or your gloves will be nothing more than simple hand-warmers.'

'What do you mean 'dying will flame'? What am I supposed to do?'

'Focus on your deepest resolve. Your will to protect those dear to you will be your resolve to fight. Just think about your determination and your wish to help your brother.'

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He willed himself to be calm and just think about his little brother and nothing else.

'_I want to protect my little brother. I love him from the bottom of my heart and he is the most important person in my life. I need this strength to help him and keep him safe, I know I can do it. I'm not alone, he is always with me wherever I go. I can…feel him, my little Tsu-chan. I am strong, I have the power to protect him. Not only now, but for the rest of my life. I can do it and I will. For him, I can do anything.'_

And suddenly Tsunayoshi felt a deep and burning flame from within his body. It filled his entire body, spreading from his heart into all parts of his body. His shoulders, down his arms, into his hands and into each fingertip. Into his legs, knees, and feet, into every toe. The warmth of his strength was enveloping him, swallowing him whole.

Reborn raised his fedora a little and smirked.

'Well done, boy.'

Tsunayoshi opened his now bright gold-orange eyes and looked at Reborn.

'I'm ready.'

And then he flew forward, the burning flame on his forward as well as his hands blowing deadly still in the wind.

* * *

_Somewhere far far away:_

'T-Tsu-k-kun…*pant*…p-pleas-se….c-come…*pant*….'

'Shut up you worthless piece of shit! I didn't give you permission to speak!'

**CRASH!**

'AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!*sob* p-p-please…n-no more…*sob*…'

'You should just die! No one cares for you, you are not even the real Vongola decimo! He won't come you know. He doesn't love you, no one does. Who in their right minds would actually love something so ugly and broken? You are nothing more than burden, a good-for-nothing, hahahaha…just die already!'

**CRASH!**

**WHIP!**

**CRASH!**

'N-n-n-o…h-he does l-l-love me! He….l-loves..m-AAAAAARRGGGGGGHHHH!'

'If he truly loved you he would be here already wouldn't he? It's been a week and no one has come for you. Tell you what? He is GLAD to be freed from your worthless self. He is now the boss of the Vongola and therefore has no need for you anymore. I'm sure he has already found someone else to replace you.'

'N-no…I-I don't b-belive y-y-you!'

**WHIP!**

**CRASH!**

'You will believe me, sooner or later, hahahaha, they all do. Just give up your hope. It's worthless, just like you.'

With that Tsuna was thrown back into his dark cell, the door locking behind his torturer.

'N-n-no…*sob*…he…he can't have…f-f-forgotten…a-about me…T-Tsu-kun…I-I love y-you. P-Please…p-p-pleas-se…y-you wouldn't f-forget…w-would y-you*sob*?

* * *

That was it ...pretty dark in the end...poor little Tsu-chan. I hope Tsu-kun will be there in time...before something..._horrible _is going to happen...


	13. Chapter 13

Okies, so I haven't uploaded for a long time, but I have other stories to finish...so please be patient with me. I would never abandon any of my stories, so you can be sure that I'll update =)

So here is the nect chapter, please enjoy:

* * *

Tsunayoshi = older twin

Tsuna = younger twin

* * *

_**Previously on 'Fragile Heart':**_

_**WHIP!**_

_**CRASH!**_

'_You will believe me, sooner or later, hahahaha, they all do. Just give up your hope. It's worthless, just like you.'_

_With that Tsuna was thrown back into his dark cell, the door locking behind his torturer. _

'_N-n-no…*sob*…he…he can't have…f-f-forgotten…a-about me…T-Tsu-kun…I-I love y-you. P-Please…p-p-pleas-se…y-you wouldn't f-forget…w-would y-you*sob*?

* * *

_

Two hearts:

The feeling of belonging,

Connecting, linking one half and the other.

Longing for your other self,

Black and white wings

Opening and closing…

Remembering?

Forgetting?

Stay in mind!

So I can be…

Forever by your side.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

When I woke up, everything around me was dipped in a deep, penetrating darkness. I felt something smooth and soft under my body. I couldn't move, not even one finger and I felt so drained of any strength that I might have possessed in the past. It had cost me almost all of my remaining strength to open my heavy eyes a fraction.

A beautiful blue azure sky stretched itself above my head, no clouds were veiling it's vibrant color, no plane, no nothing. Just blue wherever my eyes were looking.

'_I am dreaming…'_

'Tsu-chan! Come on, what are you doing lazing in the grass like that? Wake up, you sloth.'

I felt my heart skip a beat, when the deep melodic voice reached my ears. I slowly turned my head to the side and came across the most beautiful sight that put even the endless sky above me to shame.

There, **he** stood smiling, laughing, dancing under the sun's warm rays. **His **eyes were twinkling with his youthful playfulness, **his** skin was glistering. The wind was ruffling **his** already unruly hair, tugging at **his** clothes, as if to invite **him** to a childish game.

I heard **him **calling my name over and over, urging me on to come to **him**…

but I couldn't.

I was fighting a lost battle. I knew I was dreaming, this was nothing more than my subconscious yearning for **him**, for my other half. But this, this is not reality.

I felt my eyes filling with tears, pouring down my cheeks and falling on the soft grass beneath me. It hurt, my chest felt so heavy. This is not reality!

'Tsu-chan! Come on, dear brother, I'm waiting for you. All you need to do is get up, move one foot in front of the other, take it slow. I'll be waiting. And when your feet give out under you, I'll be there. Come on, I know you can do it. I love you.'

Sobs were whacking my body, it hurt so much to know how much faith he had in me. I was too weak, I was too scared. Without him…I was nothing.

'T-Tsu-u-ku-n…I…ca-n't…'

And my eyes closed, my conscious got swept away again. The world faded before my eyes. But the last thing that I remembered had been beautiful orange eyes and…a black feather.

* * *

'Tonight we will infiltrate the base of the Mellifore. It's all planned out, you all know your tasks and I will not have anyone fail, understood?'

'Yes Sir!'

* * *

Tsunayoshi was pacing up and down, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a deep frown was set on his face.

'_Dammit! Where is that old man? It's almost time to head out! I can't wait to finally have my little Tsu-chan save and sound in my arms again. I hope he's alright…-'_

**BAM!**

'Alright brat, let's get a move on and rescue your little princess.'

Tsunayoshi was furious and hissed at Reborn who leaned against the door frame.

'Reborn! Where were you! We can't lose any more time!'

Reborn was annoyed with Tsunayoshi's temper tantrums and shot him his death glare.

'It's none of your concern where I was and what I do period. Now come on, it's time'

With that Reborn turned around and headed out the door.

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing a deep orange color.

'Damn him!'

And he hurriedly followed the older man.

* * *

**Somewhere far far away:**

The cell opened with a loud screech.

'Get out here you useless shit! The boss wants to have a word with you!'

Tsuna slowly tried to get to his feet, stumbling a bit. He needed the wall behind him as support or he would have fallen over again.

'Hurry it up! The boss hates to wait for his…prey.'

Tsuna shivered at the cruel words. Slowly he toke a testing step in the direction of his torturer and hissed at a wave of nausea hit him again. His face paled, sweet was running down his flushed cheeks.

**WHIP!**

'AAAHHHH! N-No…m-more please!'

'Then hurry it up! There are plenty of other trashes that need to be disciplined!'

Tsuna tried to move faster, but his right foot gave out under him. Tsuna cried out in pain and held his bleeding ankle, where the whip had cut deep into his flesh only moments ago.

Tsuna swallowed hard, trying to push the waves of pain away from him. He got up and limped outside in the hall.

'About time, now let's go. Boss is certainly expecting you with great pleasure.'

'_This feels like walking into the lion's den…Tsu-kun…where are you?'

* * *

_

**Night time Mellifore Base:**

'When we see the signal, we'll attack from the back, alright?'

Tsunayoshi and Reborn were crouched behind a few bushes which shielded them from being seen.

The young brunette boy was getting impatient. He would tap his foot every so often or knead his fingers in a nervous manner.

**WHACK!**

'Ow, Reborn! What was that for?'

Tsunayoshi was rubbing a big bump on top of his head, where Reborn's gun had hit him.

'You didn't pay attention, boy! This is important! If you don't get your act together, this mission will fail and your brother will surely die! We don't even know if he's still alive! So pay the hell attention, you airhead. Don't let the emotions take over your judgment.'

Tsunayoshi looked down in shame and embarrassment. He knew how important it was to follow their plan, but he couldn't help himself. His 'big-brother-sense' was tingling. The time was running out!

'I'm sorry Reborn. I'll focus now.'

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

'We're here you piece of shit. Well, this is goodbye. It was a _pleasure _to have you, little brat! I really pity you. If you thought that what I did to you was bad, then you sure will be thrilled to hear, that my boss is ten time worse, hahahahhaha. Farewell, trash. But of course I can't part with you, without a parting gift right?'

**WHIP!**

**CRASH!**

**WHAM!**

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! I-It h-hurts! **STOP!'**

With that the mad man opened the door in front of him and threw Tsuna mindlessly inside.

'Have fun, boss. He is a real screamer, hahahaha!'

With that the man slammed the door shut with a crazy laugh, leaving Tsuna broken and bleeding with an unknown monster behind.

* * *

**Night time outside the Mellifore Base:**

Suddenly a blinding red light filled the night sky.

'That was the signal. Let's go!'

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

Tsuna was panting on the floor. His whole body was aching, hurting, he didn't know which part of his body was the worst cause for his pain. His heart was beating much too fast inside his chest, causing his breathing to grow uneven and wheezing.

'Oh, so you are the little rabbit that dared to deceive us, mhm?'

Tsuna slowly looked up and came face to face with a man in a white uniform with many medals adoring it. His hair was the same white color. The man's eyes were of an unusual lilac, who looked almost mischievous. On his cheeks two purple triangles were painted on which gave him the appearance of a…clown. But Tsuna knew that behind that smiling face, deep anger and hate were boiling.

'W-Who…*pant*…a-r-'

'You want to know who I am? My name is Byakuran and I bet you already know what I do, don't you, little rabbit? I'm the boss of the Mellifore family and because of that…your worst nightmare!'

An evil aura enlaced the fearsome man before him. He came closer and crouched down in front of the trembling brunette boy. Byakuran harshly grabbed Tsuna's chin and yanked it upwards.

Soft honey colored eyes met blazing lilac.

'How dare you fool me, you naughty little rabbit. I wanted the real Vongola boss and not his little brother! You are useless to me! I thought of taking you as a bait to lure your brother here, but he didn't even move one finger to rescue you. Well? How does it feel to be left alone, to be abandoned by the one you love? It surely must hurt like your own heart has…stopped beating, maybe?'

Tsuna immediately put a hand over his accelerating heart, his eyes growing wide in fright. He swallowed and whispered.

'W-What…a-re y-ou goin' t-to do?'

Byakuran threw his head into his neck and broke out into a fit of mad laughter. Then he looked back at Tsuna and moved his face towards the brunettes until he was only mere inches away from him.

'I'm going to eat you, little rabbit, like the big bad wolf that I am. I'm sure that your _dear older brother _won't mind me having my way with you. He didn't even care enough to come for you.'

Tsuna closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look any longer at the other's cruel smile. Each word the man uttered cut him deeper and deeper, made him break, shatter…into a thousand tiny pieces.

'_He…forgot about me. I'm worthless, weak….a good for nothing. Maybe…maybe it's for the best that I'm going to die. I can't be a burden for anyone that way. Even…if it was only in a dream, I'm glad that I was able to see his face again, before… . Well, so be it. I love you, Tsu-kun. Farewell'_

Byakuran breathed on Tsuna, making the brunette squirm around to get away from him. But the older man's hands held him in place.

'It's time little rabbit, Itadakimasu.'

'T-Tsu-kun…'

* * *

OMG! 0_0

I want to especially thank **Gin Nanashi** for always pointing out my mistakes, so I can correct them as fast as possible (before anyone sees them, hehe ^/^). So THANK YOU! You're the greatest of all *huggles*:D


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! This chapter is going to be kinda graphic! I will raise the rating of the story to M, so be warned!**

**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi (Tsu-kun) = older brother

Tsuna (Tsu-chan) = younger brother

* * *

_‚I remember hearing a voice call out to me. A familiar and deep voice, humming those words I always longed to hear.'

* * *

_

Two hearts:

The feeling of belonging,

Connecting, linking one half and the other.

Longing for your other self,

Black and white wings

Opening and closing…

Remembering?

Forgetting?

Stay in mind!

So I can be…

Forever by your side.

* * *

_**Previously on Fragile Heart:**_

'_He…forgot about me. I'm worthless, weak….a good for nothing. Maybe…maybe it's for the best that I'm going to die. I can't be a burden for anyone that way. Even…if it was only in a dream, I'm glad that I was able to see his face again, before… . Well, so be it. I love you, Tsu-kun. Farewell.'_

_Byakuran breathed on Tsuna, making the brunette squirm around to get away from him. But the older man's hands held him in place. _

'_It's time little rabbit, Itadakimasu.'_

'_T-Tsu-kun…'

* * *

_

Byakuran leaned down and nuzzled his prey's long slender neck. Suddenly Tsuna felt a sticking wetness run down his neck and shivered when the warm breath of the white-haired man grazed the abused spot.

''Nngh…n-no…''

''Shhh little one, you will feel really good, just be patient.''

Tsuna tried to push the other off of him, but he was too weak, while the other was too heavy and determined to be pushed away so easily.

Hands ghosted over his entire body. One kneaded his ass, while the other snaked itself under his torn and bloody shirt. Tsuna flinched when the hand touched his wounds, so blood was dripping down his chest and stomach. It hurt like hell, but Tsuna tried to keep his voice inside. He was sure that his attacker would only find more pleasure in seeing him in pain.

Suddenly the white haired man ripped his shirt off and worked on his pants.

''NO!''

But Tsuna couldn't defend himself against the other's overpowering strength. His pants were now gone, leaving him in only boxers.

Byakuran leaned away from the brunette boy and looked him over. He licked his lips and stared at the naked boy with a lust-filled gaze.

''You look so delicious, little rabbit. You make me even more hungry, just by looking at you.''

Without him knowing, Tsuna found himself with his back on the ground and his legs spread wide apart. Byakuran was easing himself into the open space between the other's tights and grounded his semi-erect member into Tsuna's. A shock-wave of pleasure spread throughout Tsuna's entire body, making him cry out and tremble even more.

''NO! I-I don't w-w-want t-this!STOP!''

''Haha, your body is more honest than your mind. Look how hard you already are down here.''

With that Byakuran pulled Tsuna's boxer's down in one swift movement and grasped his stiff member in one hand, squeezing tight.

''NNGH! N-No…ahhh…n-no…''

Tsuna hated his body for betraying him like this. He didn't want to feel this sick pleasure the other was forcing on him. He felt so disgusted by himself that tears were flowing down his cheeks. His heart was aching so much, not only in pain, but also out of hopelessness and despair.

''And what sweet moans you make for me. Come on, I want to hear more of you!''

The white haired man pumped Tsuna's length faster now, causing the poor brunette to lose his mind in the pleasure he was feeling.

He tried to keep his voice inside by biting his lips, so blood was already gushing out of the wound, but Byakuran would have none of that. He leaned over the trembling body and lapped at the sweet droplets of blood that were flowing down the side of his pale lips. Byakuran's tongue was moving over his cheek to his lips, until he connected them with bruising force.

''MPHF!''

Byakuran's hands were traveling over his body, until his right hand found his perky nipple and played with it. His left hand had left Tsuna's semi-erect member and was back on his ass again.

Tsuna was startled by this ministration and opened his mouth to object. Byakuran smirked at the opportunity and entered his tongue into the hot cavern of Tsuna's wet mouth. The small brunette closed his eyes tightly and tried to press his lips together again, but Byakuran was too forceful. He explored his whole mouth and pressed even harder and deeper making the brunette want to gag. Then Tsuna bit down on the evading tongue with enough force to cause blood to flow out of the tongue stuffed into his abused mouth.

Byakuran pulled away and spit out the salty taste of blood in his own mouth.

''You dare to defy me, you worthless piece of shit? You will pay for that!''

With that the boss of the Mellifore family hit Tsuna hard across his cheek, causing his head to connect with the hard floor beneath him.

Tsuna was unfocused for a moment and black dots were twirling in his vision. He hated his weak body and the fact that he couldn't do anything to defend himself against the other. His heart was beating so fast, making his breathing grow labored and uneven. He knew what this meant, but secretly he hoped, that his heart would stop, before that monster could hurt him further.

''_It's better to die because of my own weak heart than dying because of this man who took me away from the one I love. I hope everything will end soon. I can't go on anymore. It's enough already.''_

Suddenly Byakuran was over him again and pressed his entire weight on the fragile brunette boy. Tsuna gasped when he felt no clothing separating them anymore. Sometime during his haze Byakuran must have shed his clothes.

The brunette cried out in despair. He knew that it wouldn't take long for the other to finish him.

''Shut up! You're so worthless! At least you can occupy my boredom for a little while.''

With that Byakruan grasped his member and pressed it firmly against his own. Then he began to pump them in unison. Tsuna heard the fearsome man grunt out in his own sick pleasure, but he himself couldn't help but whimper and cry.

''P-Plea-nngh…please...n-!''

''Oh, so you want it now? You're so lewd, little rabbit.''

Tsuna cried out when he suddenly felt the big and throbbing member of the white haired man being pressed against his entrance, circling it.

''NO! A-nything…I-I'll d-do a-anything!''

''Too late, little rabbit!''

And with one thrust, everything ended. His eyes closed, the pain faded away…his heart gave out.

The last thing he heard was a familiar, deep voice call out to him.

''TSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!''

* * *

**Tsunayoshi's POV:**

I'll never forget the sight that presented itself to me, when I opened the door to hell.

My sweet, precious little brother was pressed hard to the wooden floor by none other than Byakuran himself. They were both completely naked , with Tsu-chan being covered in bruises and cuts, and as far as I could observe it, some looked pretty deep and were still profusely bleeding.

But the worst thing about this gruesome scene was, that Byakuran, completely oblivious to my presence, took his pleasure by thrusting into my unconscious little lover.

I saw red, nothing but red. I couldn't think anymore, there was nothing there but raging, all-consuming hate for this man, who was violating my innocent angel.

I lit my dying will flame, so my forehead and hands were covered in angry, blazing orange flames.

I rushed forward and hit the white haired bastard with my curled fist as hard as I could. He was thrown into the hard wall on the opposite side of the room by the force of my punch and slid down until he was lying in a heap of limps on the ground.

I didn't spare him a second glance and crouched down beside my little brother. I took him into my arms and touched his cold, pale cheek gently.

''Tsu-chan? Can you hear me?''

But his eyes remained close. Fear was gripping my heart and squeezing it tight. I shook his limp form a little harder, but his head rolled back, completely unresponsive.

I felt Reborn crouch down beside me and his heavy reassuring hand on my shoulder. But I ignored him. I only had eyes for the little brunette boy who laid still and pale in my arms.

''N-No…come on! W-Wake up!''

With trembling hands I took off the white pair of wings from around my neck and put them in Tsu-chan's cold hand, closing his freezing fingers gently around it.

''He's not going to wake up, little Vongola decimo. And you know why? Because I killed him! I took his virginity and killed him in the process! HAHA, how do you feel, when I took your most precious possession away from you! Bow down, you little worm! It's over!''

''Reborn. Take care of him for a while.''

I laid my Tsu-chan gently down on the ground and stood up. My bangs were covering my eyes, anger and rage was boiling inside me.

''I'll kill you for what you did to him! **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**!''

With that the fierce battle begun. Punches and kicks were thrown out, knives and fire were piercing the air and stones and marble were being destroyed.

The whole room was a complete mess, but I trusted Reborn to protect Tsu-chan and keep him safe.

Suddenly Byakuran threw his head back and let out a booming laugh.

''Is that all you've got? I'd expected a little more of the Vongola decimo. Ha, no wonder that little piece of shit lost his faith in you so fast. You're not even able to avenge him!''

I was a little taken aback by the other's words.

''_Lost…faith in me? What happened to him! He wouldn't have possibly thought that I had abandoned him and left him here to die instead of me!''  
_

But just when those thoughts ran through my mind I knew that they were right. I'm sure, that these Mellifore bastards made him think that way. How could Tsu-chan ever think that I would leave him behind?

Suddenly pearly white wings spread from the back of Byakuran's back.

''Now you're going to experience my whole power, be prepared to follow your worthless brother into death!''

With that the white haired man flew forward and punched me in my stomach. The air was knocked out of me, when I collided with the broken wall.

It hurt like hell, but I wouldn't back down. Not now when I had finally found my little brother again. Not now, when I had something to make right again.

I took out my black wings-pendant and closed my eyes. I concentrated and focused on the hidden strength buried deep inside me. There it was, like a black ball of energy in form of a huge black flame.

I felt myself calm down and a sudden self-confidence take over. My whole body felt like it was on fire, burning me from deep within. And then my back ripped open, and two deep black wings emerged.

This was my strongest form and I knew that I was more than equal to the man before me. Byakuran's eyes had widened when he had seen my pair of wings. I saw him gulp. I could taste his fear on my tongue.

''I'm going to kill you, without mercy, without holding back. You have to be brought to justice for what you did and I'm the one who will carry it out. Be prepared.''

With that I rushed forward and slammed him into the ground with a hand around his neck. I squeezed it tightly, causing him to gasp for air.

''N-No! D-Don't kill me! I-I'll do anything. If you want money or power, I can give it to you! What do you say, do you want to rule the world alongside me? Come on, it's going to be fun.''

I didn't listen to his disgusting pleads and tightened the hold around his neck, so his air supply was completely cut off.

''This is the justice of the Vongola family. But most of all, this is for my little brother. **DIE!**!''

With that my hands started to burn a mix of black and blazing orange and scorched the white haired man completely.

After the X-Burner died down, there was nothing left but ashes, which were gently blown away.

* * *

I went over to Reborn, who was cradling my twin in his protective embrace. He had wrapped the naked younger brunette into his big black suit jacket. I crouched down next to him and took my little brother from his arms and hugged his unmoving, cold body tightly to my chest.

''Tsunayoshi…his heart…it..st-''

''SHUT IT REBORN! He's **not** dead! He…he is just too exhausted and is merely sleeping right now. And soon, after he's rested enough, he will open his beautiful amber eyes again and smile.''

I felt tears run down my face and touched a finger to the wet droplet that was flowing down my cheek.

''Eh? W-Why am I crying? E-Everything is alright…he's alright. See, he is just sleeping.''

Reborn was looking at his charge and felt his heart ache at the miserable boy who tried to reassure himself and heart that his dead brother was only sleeping. It hurt the impassive man to the deepest part of his very core to see the two like this.

''_So young and already experienced the death of loved ones. That is what it means to be in the mafia. You have to lose some things to gain others. If you're not strong enough, you will lose everything.''_

''Tsunayoshi, it's no use, his heart has already stopped beating.''

I glared at the older man and snarled at him, while hugging my unresponsive brother tighter to my chest.

''No, he is **sleeping**! Why are you lying to me!''

Suddenly Reborn took my hand and pressed it tightly to the bare chest of my brother.

''Listen, Tsunayoshi! There is no heartbeat! He is dead!''

I tried to pull my hand away, but Reborn's grip was too firm.

''N-No…h-he…he is…''

''He is dead!''

''No!''

''There is no heartbeat! Listen, boy, and tell me what you hear!''

I gulped and did like I was told.

I closed my wet eyes, took a deep breath and listened.

**No-th-ing.**

Nothing but utter silence was all that I could hear.

I looked down on the still form of my lover and cried.

I cried.

How could this be? They were supposed to be so happy together. And now…there is nothing left for me, no one to love, no one to embrace the same way that I loved you.

It hurts, it tires me out…and finally I'll collapse.

I remember the promise that I made to you, the last time that I thought I had lost you forever.

''If you die, I will die with you. There is nothing in this world that is more important than you, nothing at all. I cannot live in this world without you.''

Reborn was taken aback by the other's words. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to interfere.

But I paid no attention to him. All I could think about was the love of my life who laid still and silent in my arms. I wrapped my black wings around us, shielding us from the outer world.

Then I took my pendant off and placed it in my hand. I opened Tsu-chan's palm that held the twin pendant and connected them. I intertwined our fingers, the pendants placed in the middle of our palms.

''It's alright Tsu-chan. I'll always be by your side. I promised you, remember. I'll never leave you.''

I squeezed our palms together and leaned forward, pressing my hot lips to his ice-cold ones.

''I love you, never doubt that.''

With that I activated my flames and surrounded us with the blazing heat.

I felt the fire burn my body, engulfing me in the flames. It hurt, but I didn't care. I wanted it all to end, here, now, with Tsu-chan in my embrace.

Suddenly there was light surrounding us, a blinding light that extinguished the all-consuming fire. I didn't feel pain anymore. Just calmness and peace.

And then I saw them. Pure, white wings, stretching out and curling around mine.

A sudden pressure against my hand made me look away from the white light, the wings emitted.

I looked down at my intertwined hand and gasped when I saw the fingers moving and tightening it's hold on my own trembling ones.

My eyes traveled farther and landed on the smiling face of my beloved angel. His eyes were filled with a bright white-orange color, twinkling at me.

''Tsu-chan?''

I breathed out. I didn't know when I had started to hold my breath.

''You came for me.''

Tears were leaking out of my eyes. I cupped his warm cheek gently in my other hand that wasn't intertwined with my brother's and leaned in. I felt his warm, sweet breath on my face and smiled.

''You're alive, Tsu-chan! You don't know how happy I am to see your beautiful eyes again, to hear your voice and feel your warmth. I love you so much, Tsu-chan.''

I was sobbing by now, but I didn't care. Tsu-chan was **breathing.**He was warm and moving and **alive.**

''Don't cry, Tsu-kun. I won't leave you alone. We belong together, right? Two halves of the same coin.''

I hugged him tightly to my chest, savoring his sweet scent and beating heart.

''That's right. Two halves of the same coin.''

* * *

'I remember that voice that was calling out to me. It had been you, hadn't it. Telling me that you love me, that you'll die with me… . But now is not the time for that. I can't let you die. Not until I made sure, that you can live this life without me.'

* * *

That was it =) Please tell me what you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry that it took my quite a while. I wasn't even sure if I should continue this story or make a rather abrupt cut and end the story. But after writing this chapter my love for these two twins ignited again and so: here it is the new chapter.

* * *

Tsuna (Tsu-chan) = younger twin

Tsunayoshi (Tsu-kun) = older twin

* * *

My heart aches

my throat is sore and dry

do you know why?

because my life fades

right here before your eyes.

I wish that time would stop

and let us breathe

so I could finally get your mind at ease

and let me leave

silently...

please.

* * *

**Previously on Fragile Heart:**

_''Don't cry, Tsu-kun. I won't leave you alone. We belong together, right? Two halves of the same coin.''_

_I hugged him tightly to my chest, savoring his sweet scent and beating heart._

_''That's right. Two halves of the same coin.''_

_'I remember that voice that was calling out to me. It had been you, hadn't it? Telling me that you love me, that you'll die with me… . But now is not the time for that. I can't let you die. Not until I made sure, that you can live this life without me.'_

* * *

''Shh…everything is alright. Don't cry, I'm right here.''

Tsunayoshi had been woken up by a choked sob coming from the person lying just beside him. He immediately became alerted and turned around towards the groaning and moaning boy. His heart ached at the sight of his little lover flaying around in his sleep, tossing and turning, while his mind was captured in the clawing depth of a nightmare.

Tsunayoshi instantly embraced the trembling body of his brother and cradled him tightly to his chest.

''Shh…come on Tsu-chan. It's only a nightmare; no one will hurt you anymore. I won't let them.''

Tsuna though was still captured by the cruel world behind closed eyelids and unconsciously fisted his small hands into his older twin's night shirt. Tsunayoshi kept stroking his brother's messy sienna locks and rocked the sleeping boy.

''Wake up, Tsu-chan. No one can hurt you here, you only have to open your eyes and everything will be alright again.''

Tsunayoshi tightened his hold on his lover, trying to reassure him by holding him close to his beating heart.

And slowly the trembling ceased, the pitiful moaning of pain stopped and sleepy, frightened amber eyes locked with worried orange ones.

''T-Tsu-kun?''

''Yeah, I'm right here, love. It was only a nightmare. You're safe here, you know that right? I won't let anyone hurt you no more. Never again.''

Tsuna sighed, hiding his face in his brother's firm chest. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to see his worst fears every time he closed his eyes. The nightmares came and shattered his heart. Every night, always, a constant remembrance of the fact, just how useless and pitiful he was. It had been nearly three weeks since Tsunayoshi had defeated Byakuran and rescued him from the vile monster and his torture. But still, the nightmares wouldn't let Tsuna forget the pain, the fears that had darkened his heart ever since then.

In his dreams, Tsuna was still held prisoner in the cell in the Melifore headquarters. He was hurt, whipped and tortured in every way possible, but the worst thing that had him crying out every time were the words and doubts that his torturers had implanted inside his mind. He couldn't forget! No, the doubt was there and only doubled by his own weakness and inability.

Tears were slowly making their way down the younger twin's face. Tsuna tried to stifle his sobs, but Tsunayoshi had already felt the moisture on his now slightly stained shirt. The older boy hugged Tsuna close to his chest for a moment longer, but soon drew back and placed his hands on his younger brother's tear stained face. He wiped the wet trails gently away with his thumbs and leaned his forehead on his brother's, breathing in his unique scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

''Tsu-chan…how long will this keep going on? You can't do this any longer. It pains me to see you so defeated and sad every time. What happened to us, love? This isn't how it's supposed to be. We are finally together again, but this thing, the nightmares…I feel like I'm losing you. Tsu-chan, please, _**please**_ let me help you.''

Tsuna closed his eyes and exhaled the breath that he had held during his brother's words. He immediately put a hand over his heart when he felt a sharp sting when his breath left his chest. A constant reminder at how fragile he was.

Tsunayoshi noticed the movement and his keen eyes narrowed.

His little brother's chest had started to hurt more now than ever before. When Tsunayoshi had defeated Byakuran he had immediately carried his brother to a nearby hospital, where Tsuna had to stay for over two weeks. The doctors told Tsunayoshi how lucky Tsuna had been to actually survive the heart attack. But the miracle came with consequences. The doctors had found a tear in Tsuna's heart that was caused by the strain it had been put under. As a result, Tsuna now was even more constricted than before. He never could be left alone anymore for his heart could give out at any moment. He had to always carry an inhalator with him, to help ease some of the pressure on his lungs, to help him breathe and calm his heart. The news had left the twins with devastation and grief, but Tsunayoshi made a vow to always be with his brother and help him along. He wouldn't let some disease take his most precious person away from him, that he would make sure of.

Tsuna squirmed under the estimating gaze of his brother and looked down at the soft sheets of the bed they had been sleeping in.

''Do you wan-''

''NO! I don't!''

''Tsu-chan...don't be like that.''

''I said I don't want it! So** stop it**!''

Tsuna had shouted the last part, his breath suddenly coming in short and uneven. Heat immediately rose to his cheeks, making them look flushed as if in fever.

''Tsu-chan!''

Tsunayoshi instantly got off the bed and snatched the white device from the nightstand beside the bed. He joined his brother on the bed again and sat behind him. He pulled the gasping boy into his chest from behind and gently tilted Tsuna's head back onto his shoulder so he could lean more comfortably into Tsunayoshi. The older twin shook the inhalator a few times and put it into his broher's mouth.

''Come on, Tsu-chan. Breathe, nice and slow. There, everything is alright. Calm down.''

Tsuna was gasping for air and breathed in the fluids from his inhalator. Almost instantly the pressure on his chest disappeared allowing him to breathe more evenly.

Tsunayoshi carefully stretched and put the device away again, so as to not jostle his brother too much. He then leaned back against the pillows and pulled his brother with his back to his chest between his open legs.

Tsuna immediately curled up, with his legs pulled towards his chest and his arms wound around them. From behind Tsunayoshi curled himself around his brother, sharing his warmth with his little lover. He stroked Tsuna's hair comfortingly.

''It's alright, Tsu-chan. Don't be afraid to ask for your inhalator when you need it. I won't love you any less, because you need medication. It only helps you ease the pain, it's not that bad. All that matters is that you are here with me. Please, Tsu-chan. Why won't you talk to me like you used to?''

Tsuna listened to his broher's soft, shooting voice next to his ear and shivered when Tsunayoshi's breath hit his tingling ear, sending a jolt of electricity down his back.

''…-ou too, Tsu-kun.''

Tsunayoshi smirked when he heard the soft mumble of his brother and decided to tease him a little to ease the tension. He got closer to his twin's ear and licked the shell with his tongue.

''What was that, love? I didn't hear you there~.''

Tsuna felt himself blush and giggled when his brother's tongue moved over his exposed ear.

''I love you, Tsu-kun. So, so much.''

Tsunayoshi felt his heart warm at hearing these words and cuddled his dear brother to his chest.

''Aww, that is so sweet of you, honey! I love you too. Two times more than you can ever love me!''

Tsuna giggled at his lover's childish actions and hugged his brother back.

Shyly Tsuna got onto his knees in front of his older twin and locked eyes. Tsunayoshi was curious what his brother was up to and stayed immobile. Tsuna got closer and closer, slowly. Tsunayoshi could already feel his brother's breath on his face, causing his own heart to accelerate in anticipation.

And then, soft plumb lips meet equally full lips in a gentle caress. They moved together in perfect synchrony. The kiss stayed innocent, but that was more than enough for the both of them for this kiss told the other of their deepest feelings for one another. It was sweet as well as passionate, conveying all the hidden words and emotions that they were too afraid to voice out.

_...I love you, Tsu-chan. Don't ever leave me alone…_

_...I can only enjoy this for a limited time, Tsu-kun. Don't fall too deep with me, I might not make it... _

Tears were making their way down both of their faces, mingling together as if they were seeking one another.

As the need for air became too much to ignore, the twins slowly, unwillingly parted. They stayed close, never loosing contact with the other.

''Tsu-chan…''

Tsunayoshi began, but was interrupted by his brother's quiet whisper.

''I can't let you do that, Tsu-kun. You have a future, you are _**needed**_ here. I can't take that away from you.''

Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to quickly intervene and deny his brother's words, but he remained silent, when his brother only shook his head to indicate, that he hadn't finished yet.

''You know that I love you, that I loved you since the very first time that I opened my eyes and saw your beautiful orange orbs. That is my first memory of everything, because everything started with you, Tsu-kun. You have always been there for me, denying yourself your own happiness just so you could stay with me. I hated me for finding my own happiness in taking yours away. It shouldn't be like that. You have friends here Tsu-kun! They are all depending on you to bring the Vongola family back to it's previous glory. They need you! I can't do that to you…to them, when I have already taken so much from you. I won't say that I will leave you now, Tsu-kun. But when the time is here, I will go and I want you to promise me not to follow me. Let me go then, Tsu-kun. You will have to let me go.''

Silence followed Tsuna's words when he finally came to an end. The younger brunette looked at his brother and his heart shattered once more at the sight.

Tsunayoshi was crying; tears were streaming down his pale face in endless rivers. He was holding himself with his arms as if he would fall apart if his arms wouldn't hold him together; his head was lowered onto his chest, so Tsuna couldn't see his brother's eyes.

''No…no…I won't accept that! **I won't!** D-Don't just decide whatever you want, Tsu-chan. You don't have the right to leave me out on this. I won't ever let you go. I promised! **I promised dammit! **Why are you asking this of me? I can't let you go, Tsu-chan. I just can't!''

Tsuna shook his head. He knew that his brother wouldn't agree with him. But he had already made up his mind. And he wouldn't go back.

The younger twin embraced his brother, pulling him tightly to his chest. Tsunayoshi could hear the quiet beating of Tsuna's heart and took comfort in it's steady rhythm.

''I forgive you Tsu-kun. You don't need to keep that promise anymore. I made one of my own long before you vowed to me. I will keep you safe, like you always have done for me. I won't let you go down the same path that I'll take. As long as this heart beats in my chest, I will be with you. But then, I will go my own way, and you will follow yours. You won't be alone, Tsu-kun. I know how scared you are of being abandoned and left alone, so I made sure that you won't dwell in the darkness. The people here love you Tsu-kun. Not only as their rightful leader, but also as a precious friend. They won't let you self-destruct, but they will help you along. You soon won't need me anymore, my love. And you'll soon forget. I forgive you Tsu-kun. And with this I will let you free.''

Tsunayoshi stayed silent. He suddenly felt so numb and hollow…completely empty and void of any emotion.

He was so tired all of a sudden, so very tired of listening to his brother's reasoning.

''Let's go to sleep now, Tsu-kun. It's so late already.''

Tsuna laid down on the bed and pulled his brother towards him, burying his face deep into Tsunayoshi's chest.

Automatically the older twin put his arms around his brother and pulled him deeper into him. He then placed his head onto Tsuna's and inhaled the sweet scent that was uniquely Tsuna.

He closed his eyes and sighed. But he had to reassure himself before he would allow himself to sleep.

''Will you be here, when I wake up?''

''I promise.''

With that both of them closed their eyes and drifted off into their own darkness behind closed eyes, facing their fears again one by one. They slowly turned into reality. Oh how cruel this world was for tearing them apart.

''_I won't let you do that to me, Tsu-chan. I won't let you leave me, I'll make sure of that. Just you wait and see.''_

* * *

Finished! That was kinda dark...:'(


	16. Chapter 16

**I finally finished my other story 'Interwined Bonds' and I'm so grateful for everyone who supported me. Thank you!**

**Now I can update on this story more frequently... hopefully ;)**** Please review :) and enjoy this. **

* * *

**Previously on 'Fragile Heart':**

_He closed his eyes and sighed. But he had to reassure himself before he would allow himself to sleep._

_''Will you be here, when I wake up?''_

_''I promise.''_

_With that both of them closed their eyes and drifted off into their own darkness behind closed eyes, facing their fears again one by one. They slowly turned into reality. Oh how cruel this world was for tearing them apart._

''I won't let you do that to me, Tsu-chan. I won't let you leave me, I'll make sure of that. Just you wait and see.''

* * *

Tsuna was walking down a long hallway, trying to find the one person, he was desperately seeking out.

It had been nearly a month since Tsuna had been introduced to his new 'home' he was now living in with his brother and his guardians, as well as other Vongola members. But he still couldn't get used to the unfamiliar place. He easily got lost in the huge building that was more of a castle than a mansion. So there he was again…searching his way around the many corridors and hallways.

''Oh, shoot. How could I get separated from him again? He was there just a moment ago! ARGH!''

Tsuna got more irritated by the minute, because each of the damn floors looked exactly alike. He often wondered how anyone could even find their way around this confusing place.

As the small brunette boy rounded another corner, he bumped into something firm and hard, causing him to fall backwards. Tsuna had closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact with the cold stone ground.

But nothing happened.

Instead he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his slender waist, pulling him back upwards and into a warm, comfortable chest.

''Hahah, Tsuna. Fancy meeting you here. Your brother is already on one of his frantic rampages and throws the whole mansion out of order, just to find you. You might want to go to him, before the whole place is nothing more but ruins and we won't have a place to live in anymore, haha.''

Tsuna blushed, when he listened to the tall boy before him and shuffled with his feet. Suddenly he realized in which position he was in and immediately stiffened, while blushing even more.

''U-Um….Yamamoto-san? C-Could you…umm…maybe…l-let go of me?''

Yamamoto looked down on the small form of the brunette boy that he had still trapped in his embrace and quickly jumped away.

''W-Whoa…sorry about that Tsuna, haha…and please just call me Yamamoto or Takeshi. We are friends, right?''

Tsuna had let out a relieved breath when he was finally free from the older boy's embrace. It's not like he didn't like the tall black-haired boy, no quite the opposite. Tsuna really liked all of Tsunayoshi's guardians, some more and some less, but all in all, Tsuna quickly grew quite fond of all of them. But the little brunette boy didn't like to be touched by anyone, except for his twin. Since the incident with Byakuran, Tsuna was always wary around others, timid and shy. He was often scared when he met new people. But the worst of all were the memories. At contact with another, flashes of the time he was a prisoner would appear before his very eyes, making him feel frightened.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, when he heard the taller boy call them 'friends' and couldn't help but smile at the rain guardian in happiness. He took a hesitant step towards the older boy.

''Y-You…want to be my…friend?''

Yamamoto's own goofy smile brightened in delight when he saw Tsuna's lips rise into his own beautiful smile. He ruffled the brown mess on top of Tsuna's head and chuckled amused.

''**Of course** we are! Hahaha, you don't have to be so shy around me, Tsuna. We are all one big family here. We will protect you and care for you, 'cause that is what a family does!''

Tsuna stiffened again, when he felt large hands gently run through his brown strands, but at hearing Yamamoto's words he suddenly felt so warm inside. Somehow the words managed to calm his accelerating heart down, causing him to relax at the other's touch.

''T-Thank you…T-Takeshi.''

Tsuna beamed at Yamamoto, causing the other to blush at the cuteness of the smaller male.

''N-No problem…haha. Now let's find that brother of yours, before all hell will break loose.''

With that Yamamoto took Tsuna's small hand in his own and tugged him along the hallway.

Tsuna looked at their intertwined hands, but didn't feel the need to pull away, like he usually did. He smiled again and tightened his grip on the other.

Yamamoto felt the pressure and smiled in return, tightening his own hand around the smaller one.

* * *

''Tsu-chan!''

Just when Tsuna and Yamamoto had burst inside the eating room…or better in the room that once _had been_ the eating room, Tsunayoshi turned around and stopped his attack on the innocent dinner-table. Tsunayoshi tackled his smaller brother and hugged him tightly to his chest, while rubbing his cheek against his brothers.

''Where did you go! I told you to not leave me side without me knowing where you are! I was so worried! Don't do that agai-!''

''Tsu-kun! I-It's alright. I just didn't pay attention to where I was going and got lost again. But thankfully, Takeshi found me!''

Tsuna smiled at his older twin with such a bright and happy gleam in his eyes that Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto felt heat rise to their cheeks.

The older brunette was slightly dazzled by Tsuna's radiant smile, when suddenly realization hit him full force. He pulled away from his brother, with a frown on his handsome face.

''Wait…why did you call Yamamoto…Takeshi?''

Tsunayoshi immediately turned around and glared at his taller friend with suspicion clearly laced in his hateful gaze.

''Haha…you see, Tsuna-kun…umm…we are all family, right? So why shouldn't he call me by my first name?''

Tsuna shuffled a little closer towards Yamamoto and unconsciously tightened his grip on their still intertwined hands. This motion didn't go unnoticed by a madly jealous Tsunayoshi though. He looked down on their linked hands and stopped frozen.

''W-What? **Why are holding my Tsu-chan's hand! What did you do to him!''**

Yamamoto gulped when an evil aura suddenly surrounded his boss. He took a hesitant step back, but still didn't let go of Tsuna's hand.

''Haha, calm down there, Tsuna-kun. I just wanted to get closer to your bro- oh no, I didn't mean it like that! Umm…I-I just wanted to touch…NO! Not that either! ARGH! What's with all this tension?...Umm..haha…please spare my life Tsuna-kun…ha…ha?''

Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion for he didn't quite understand what the problem was with holding hands. He took a step forward and smiled at the fuming Tsunayoshi. He was totally oblivious to the killing intent he emitted. Gently Tsuna took his brother's slightly larger hand into his own and laughed, causing Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto to gape in astonishment.

''You could have told me that you wanted to hold hands so badly, Tsu-kun. Now, we are all connected like one big family.''

Tsuna smiled so brightly, that Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi couldn't reply. They had to turn away from Tsuna's adorable cuteness, or they would have gotten a major nose-bleed.

Seeing Tsuna smile so carefree and happy like he rarely did anymore, caused Tsunayoshi to instantly calm down. He took a step forward and pulled his young lover into a tight embrace, making Tsuna let go of Yamamoto's hand. Tsunayoshi inhaled his brother's unique scent of vanilla and cinnamon and sighed in content. He gently stroked Tsuna's soft brown hair and soaked in his warmth. Nothing in this world could ever make him feel this calm and satisfied except for his brother's warm, breathing body.

Tsuna himself had closed his eyes and had completely forgotten about his surroundings. He felt pure bliss, while being embraced by the strong, but gentle arms of his brother.

From somewhere nearby a cough was heard.

Tsuna immediately 'eeped' and jumped away from Tsunayoshi, while blushing a deep red colour.

Tsunayoshi on the other hand glared at his friend for interrupting his time with his beloved brother.

Yamamoto guiltily looked away, but a smile was still seen on his handsome face.

''I really don't want to interrupt you two, but we might go to the conference room now. It's already been 15 minutes past the meeting time with the Varia…''

Tsunayoshi suddenly went very pale and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

''Dammit! Reborn will have my head for that!''

With that Tsunayoshi suddenly lifted Tsuna up bridal-style and all but ran out of the destroyed dinner room. Tsuna 'HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEDDDDDDD' the whole way to the meeting room and demanded to be let down, but Tsunayoshi wouldn't comply. Instead his cradled his brother even closer to his body. Yamamoto followed closely behind the twins, while laughing the whole time.

* * *

Soon the small group of three arrived in front of the entrance to the meeting room. Tsunayoshi gently set his brother down on the ground, while taking one of his hands tightly into his own and knocked on the door with the other.

Suddenly the door was yanked open from the inside and a very irritated Reborn appeared in the doorway. Tsunayoshi gulped and pushed his young lover slightly behind himself as if to shield him from the evil aura that obviously came from the enraged hitman before them.

''You're too late, brat! I hope you know that I will torture, I mean _train _you 20 times harder than I would have done, but you seem to really be enjoying pain soooo much. Now, come in, so we can finally start with this damn meeting!''

All colour faded from Tsunayoshi's face and his mouth opened in disbelieve.

''You can't be serious, Reborn! I'm only like…20 minutes late!''

''Exactly! And for every minute you wasted, I will increase your punishment by one more level…oh look, it's already been 26 minutes! I guess you have to train 26 times harder than before.''

Reborn was now downright laughing like a madman, while Leon transformed into a pair of horns and a tail. He attached himself to Reborn, so now the older hitman looked like the devil personified.

Tsuna laughed and complimented Reborn's new look, accompanied by Yamamoto, who was holding his belly in amusement. Tsunayoshi though, was shaking and moisture was gathering in the corners of his eyes.

''NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to die!''

Tsuna hugged his brother tightly and rubbed his back.

''There, there…let's start the meeting or you won't see the next day with the still increasing harshness of your tortur- I mean _training.''_

Tsunayoshi stared unbelieveably and with wide eyes at his innocent looking brother.

''Not you too, Tsu-chan! This man has corrupted your kind heart! That's it, you won't get any more time with Reborn! He's turning you into a small devil! A cute and adorable one and I'm sure you would look fantastic with ears and a tail, but still!''

''Maa, maa…it's alright Tsuna-kun. Now let's get this meeting started.''

Tsunayoshi sighed and nodded his head. He shoved against Reborn's firm chest and made his way through the door, while dragging Tsuna with him by their intertwined hands. But he was stopped when he felt a large and warm hand settle itself on his shoulder.

''One moment, brat. Tsuna will have to wait outside for this meeting, for the Varia only agreed to negotiate with you and your guardians. Of course I'm also allowed to attend, because I'm an Arcobanelo, but your brother will have to stay outside. I'm sorry to say this, but that's how it is.''

Tsunayoshi's gaze instantly turned ice-cold and a frown settled itself on his face.

''No. I won't leave him alone.''

''You won't get a say in this. This meeting his important for this family and I won't let you pass this chance to strengthen our power, just because of your obsession with you brother!''

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fist. His eyes suddenly turned a blazing orange colour in anger, as he seized up Reborn.

''I won't let him be alone and that is my final answer. You can attend this meeting in my plac-''

''**NO, I don't want that! **Tsu-kun I swore to myself that I won't be a burden to this family and I will keep my promise. It's alright, I don't mind waiting for you. It won't take that long anyways and this meeting is very important. Please, do this for me, Tsu-kun. You are the Vongola decimo and as such you must do what's best for your family. They all depend on you and I won't stand in the way of that. It's alright, Tsu-kun. I'll just wait here, you don't have to worry about myself. Please, do it for me. Just go.''

Tsunayoshi looked his lover deep into his expressive honey coloured eyes and saw the determination within. He knew that he had lost this argument from the very beginning. He just didn't stand a chance against his beloved twin.

Tsunayoshi stroked the soft round cheek of the smaller brunette gently and kissed him on his forehead.

''Alright. But I want you to go into our room and wait there for me. Don't go anywhere else, promise?''

Tsu-kun nodded his head and pecked his older brother on the lips.

''See you then.''

With that Tsuna turned around and left the room, but before he disappeared around the corner, he smiled brightly at his older brother, who felt his heart throb at seeing his brother's smile.

''Tsu-cha-''

''Let's go.''

Reborn pushed Tsunayoshi away from the door and forced him to move away from the place Tsuna had disappeared only moments ago.

The Vongola decimo knew of his responsibilities as the next leader of the Vongola family, but he also knew where his heart belonged. But why did fate always put him into the position of the one to choose one of the sides? He wanted to possess them both: his love for his brother and the love for his family. But suddenly…he knew that he couldn't have them. Right here in that moment when he saw the smile on his lover's face that made his heart throb, not in pleasure and happiness, but in pain in despair, he knew that he couldn't remain the way he was. Eventually he would lose one of the things he held close to his heart, for that smile he had seen-

It wasn't real.

How much of what Tsuna said and did…was actually real? Had his position as the Vongola boss changed him so much, that he suddenly couldn't realize his brother's heartache and pain? Although he had sworn to always be there for his brother who had gone through so much because of him, how could it be, that he didn't see the loneliness behind those honey eyes? Right here in that moment, as he had to turn his back on the one he loved to pursue his position…he knew that he had to make a decision.

Either his brother, or his position as the Vongola decimo.

What will he choose?

* * *

Another chapter done =) Please tell me what you think about it :D Thank you for reading and have a nice day ;P


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter =) I hope this one is more to your liking than the last one. I know that somehow this fanfiction is really dark and depressive...but I kind of want to try to get the right feelings across to my readers. Some people told me that they actually cried while reading some of the chapters. I want to be able to make my readers feel something through words and that is why this ff is so sad...hopefully you don't mind and still read it ;)**

**Okies, please read this and enjoy:**

* * *

**Previously on 'Fragile Heart':**

_How much of what Tsuna said and did…was actually real? Had his position as the Vongola boss changed him so much, that he suddenly couldn't realize his brother's heartache and pain? Although he had sworn to always be there for his brother who had gone through so much because of him, how could it be, that he didn't see the loneliness behind those honey eyes? Right here in that moment, as he had to turn his back on the one he loved to pursue his position…he knew that he had to make a decision._

_Either his brother, or his position as the Vongola decimo._

_What will he choose?_

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

The young brunette boy was slowly making his way to his and his brother's shared bedroom like he had promised his lover only minutes earlier.

He walked as slow as he possibly could without actually stopping because he dreaded to be alone again, sitting on their bed and waiting, always waiting for Tsunayoshi to come and get him. He never told his brother how much he hated this damn loneliness, this solitude for he knew that his older twin would feel guilty. Tsuna had accepted the fact that they couldn't return to the life they had lived before, he really did, but he couldn't help himself from hoping and wishing that life would have taken another turn for him and his brother.

He loved all the new people he had met, like Takeshi and Gokudera, who were always there for him, when Tsunayoshi couldn't. But it just wasn't the same. Tsuna felt…excluded…like a burden on every one of them. They all belonged with Tsunayoshi; he was their 'sky' after all, but what about him? The young brunette boy felt his heart ache at the thought that despite him being his brother's lover and twin, he really didn't have a place here with the others. He didn't possess these amazing powers and abilities, he wasn't strong, wasn't as confident as all the others. So how, HOW could this ever become a home to him?

A home was a place where he felt the most comfortable, where there were people who were glad that he was there, who cherished him being with them. A home was a place in which everyone was on an equal level, where one doesn't have to feel alone and abandoned. But right now, as Tsuna made his way down the dim-lit hallway…he felt exactly like that. He was alone, his heart hurt from thinking about his loneliness and he didn't know what to anymore.

Things had to change. And the young brunette boy knew that he had to make the change.

Tsuna stopped right then and there and looked up at the door before him. The younger twin seized the oak door up and down and stopped his gaze on the nameplate that was hanging in the middle of it.

''Vongola decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada'', Tsuna read aloud. He brushed his hand gently over the name, caressing it like he would his brother.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the door, feeling the cold wooden surface touch his skin.

''What about me? Where is my name?''

Tsuna felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to shed them. Right here in this moment he finally realized that he really didn't belong. All the others just put up with him because he was the 'Vongola dcimo's' brother, nothing more and nothing less. They didn't like him; they liked him because of his relation to their beloved boss. He was just an appendage that came with the sky. And if they wanted to be liked by their boss, they had to pretend to like him too.

It was all so clear now while looking at the forsaken nameplate. He truly was alone in this world.

Tsuna fought his tears and put a hand over his mouth to stifle the oncoming sobs from escaping. He immediately turned around and ran down the way he had come from, leaving the nameplate and his brother's room behind.

He couldn't do this after all.

* * *

**With Tsunayoshi:**

The damn meeting with the Varia had already been going on about three hours, but all that they have archived so far had been broken windows, desks and chairs, with constant fighting and bickering. He respected his guardians and appreciated them being with him, but honestly, one could only endure so much.

''**SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! I have enough of this child's play, if you want to fight than do it outside!''**

Tsunayoshi had slammed his hand against the nearby wall, causing a major crack to appear for his desk lay in a pile of broken wood on the floor.

He was glaring at everyone in the room and his killing intent was slowly leaking out. His guardians and the Varia all took a step back because of the intimating aura and immediately stopped their arguing with each other. They turned their attention to the young Vongola decimo and stayed silent.

''I have had enough of this! We will adjourn this meeting to next week and hopefully we will come to an acceptable contract from both sides then. Now it will be a futile attempt to try and come to terms with each other, so if no one objects, I'd like to take my leave now.''

With that Tsunayoshi stood up from his chair (the only one that was still intact in the whole room) and turned around, leaving everyone else gaping at his retreating back, while Reborn stood in the corner and polished his green Leon-gun with a smirk on his face.

Right when Tsunayoshi slammed the door closed behind him, his angry scowl turned into a tired one. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, where he felt a headache already emerging.

''Damn those fools…wasting my time with my little Tsu-chan…I can't believe the nerves of them…always fighting…idiots…''

Tsunayoshi's ramble went on and on when he made his way down the hallway in the direction of his and his brother's bedroom.

* * *

**With Tsuna:**

Tsuna was still running, he didn't know where he was going or in which direction, he just wanted to get away from the loneliness that held his heart captive.

Tears were blinding his vision, causing everything around him to blur.

Suddenly he stumbled over something and fell down, his body colliding harshly with the cold, dirty ground. His breath was coming in short and uneven. It hurt. Everything hurt so damn much.

Tsuna laid there for some time, his gaze unfocused and unseeing. He was so cold, his whole body felt so hollow and empty inside. What had happened? How could this have happened?

Small droplets fell on his cheeks and his exposed skin, making him shiver. The jumbled mess inside his head came to a sudden halt as he realized that it was raining.

After some time, Tsuna looked around himself and saw nothing but trees and the earthy ground. He gazed into all directions, but wherever his eyes turned to, he saw nothing but plants and wood. His thoughts were so slow, he couldn't think straight anymore. Somehow…this all just was too much for the small brunette boy.

Suddenly he recognized that he had run into the nearby forest behind the Vongola mansion without knowing. He hadn't meant to come here; he had just wanted to get away from all this pain, from the dark feelings that haunted him inside the building.

Tsuna curled up on the dirty ground while pressing his knees tightly to his chest and put his head between them. He was rocking himself back and forth, trying to calm his accelerating heartbeat. His heart hurt…not only from physical pain, but also from the coldness and emptiness that he felt inside his normally warm and satisfied heart.

It wasn't enough. He couldn't pretend that everything was alright anymore. And he didn't want to. It hurt even more to realize that his brother had believed him. That every time he put on his fake smile and laugh, Tsunayoshi would smile right back at him. They had drifted away from each other up to a point in which his brother's world didn't solemnly revolve around him anymore. He had become just another person in his life, whereas before Tsuna had been the one closest to his twin's heart. Somewhere along the way, Tsuna became just an obligatory thing, something that Tsunayoshi could possess and love like a pet. But had his brother's love ever been real? Did Tsunayoshi really know the difference between the love of a brother and the love of a lover?

More and more depressing thoughts made their way into Tsuna's mind, clouding his rational thinking. With every passing second, Tsuna came up with more reasons for him to just be gone from the world. And every reason hurt more than the previous one.

Soon Tsuna didn't care anyone. He didn't care about the rain that was falling faster and faster, soaking him through to the bone. He didn't care about the roots and plants that were digging into his back where he laid on the ground. He didn't care about his burning lungs that struggled with breathing in the so much needed air. He didn't care. And so he was sitting on the cold, wet ground, curled up on his side…and closed his eyes.

Everything was silent around him except for the pouring rain drops that fell to the ground in endless rivers.

He didn't care.

And the heaven's above cried for the pitiful being that had lost his will to live.

* * *

**With Tsunayoshi:**

Tsunayoshi skipped down the hallway, eager to finally see his brother again after the useless meeting.

He came to a halt in front of their door and knocked gently, not to startle the person that he believed to be inside.

As no answer came, Tsunayoshi frowned and turned the door handle.

''_He's probably asleep…''_

Tsunayoshi stepped into the room and looked around with a confused expression on his face.

''Tsu-chan?''

No answer came.

The young Vongola boss suddenly felt huge stone drop into his stomach as a dark foreboding settled itself in his mind.

''**TSU-CHAN**!''

Tsunayoshi ran into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and ripped the door open.

Nothing.

'**'TSU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!''**

Tsunayoshi breathed in deeply trying to calm down, but it was a futile attempt.

Something was wrong. Something has happened to his brother, he knew it deep inside his heart.

And a tear made his way down the pale, pale cheek of the Vongola decimo.

* * *

End of the chapter.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this. I would really appreciate it to hear your thoughts on this fanfiction in general as well as this chapter. **

See you in the next chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Another update! and this one was quite fast ;) **_

_**Please enjoy :D **_

* * *

**Previously on ‚Fragile Heart':**

_'__**'TSU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!''**_

_Tsunayoshi breathed in deeply, trying to calm down, but it was a futile attempt._

_Something was wrong. Something has happened to his brother, he knew it deep inside his heart._

_And a tear made his way down the pale, pale cheek of the Vongola decimo._

* * *

**With Tsunayoshi:**

I raced down the hallway, shouting at whoever might me near to help me. Soon my guardians stood before me with worried faces when they saw my distress and tears.

''J-Juudai-''

''Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan i-is _**gone**_! I-I don't know where he is…he, he isn't here! **Damn it all to hell!**''

I fell to my knees, my head cradled in my arms. I felt my body shaking as I broke out into quiet sobs. I was losing it and I was so very aware of it. This feeling inside my heart, this sting wasn't like the last time when Tsu-chan had been taken away from me. Before, I felt pain and discomfort in my heart, but I still knew that he was still there. Somehow my subconscious always reassured me that he was always with me, no matter how many miles separated us. But now… there is nothing left but a deep painful grief and sorrow that was tearing me apart from inside. I was empty and hollow, so cold. It felt like a part of me…was slowly dying…withering away with every passing second.

''N-No…please…no…''

Reborn suddenly appeared before me and grasped my shoulders with a painful grip. He was shaking me harshly, trying to snap me out of my daze.

''Brat, get a grip of yourself and calm the fuck down! We will find him! Don't let your worry and angst cloud your mind, now come on, we will send out search parties-''

''**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**! I-It's too late…too late…my Tsu-chan…no…**NO**!''

With that I broke loose from the older hitman and ran away from them. I was the only one who could find him; I was the only one who could save him from himself.

I heard my friends and Reborn shout my name over and over again, but I ignored them all. I've wasted enough time as it is. I need to go. They couldn't help me with this... it was my fault. I felt it with every fiber of my body…everything had been my fault.

''_Tsu-chan…why didn't you tell me you were lonely?''_

And I ran and ran until I realized that I stood outside the forest that the mansion was located in. It was raining and in mere seconds I was soaked through. But I didn't care.

Had Tsuna ran all this way into the forest? Why? Why did I let this happen?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my brother. I was hoping that my intuition would lead me to him again, like it had done so many times before.

I listened and waited, hoping for the warmth that was solemnly my brother to show me the way to him.

But…there was nothing there. Only the silence of the night and the cold, shivering emptiness inside me.

_**There was nothing there!**_

My eyes sprang open, as the realization hit me with full force. I couldn't feel my brother anymore. Where before Tsuna had always been the comfortable heat inside me, the constant reassurance that I was still human…now there was only an empty space inside my heart that has been forcefully ripped apart.

And then…I truly

cried.

* * *

_I heard you calling for me_

_From somewhere I can never reach_

_You are out of sight_

_I cannot find you_

_Please,_

_Where is my guiding light?_

* * *

Blindly I ran into the forest, stumbling along the way over many roots and plants, but I didn't stop nor did I slow my pace.

I had to find him. He was everything that I ever needed in this life. I had always known that my new life as the Vongola decimo would bring many sacrifices with it, but this one, I wasn't willing to make.

It has always been a decision that I had to make: being the Vongola boss or stay with my brother. But I tried to delay the choice for as long as I could, for I couldn't make it. I wasn't ready to give either of the two up.

Now I had to realize that my Tsu-chan had made this decision for me. I always thought that I was the stronger one, the half to protect and take action instead of my weak and fragile brother. But now I finally realized that I have always been the one that was being protected by him. I was the weak one, the one who wasn't able to decide and so I caused nothing but pain and sorrow onto my most precious person. All the smiles and gentle touches of my little Tsu-chan…I always believed them to be signs of content and happiness. I didn't question his silence around everyone, I didn't question his distant look whenever I told him I had to go to another meeting. Why didn't I see it?

It was all my fault.

''_I'm so sorry Tsu-chan…I never saw the pain behind your eyes, the silent scream for acceptance and comfort. I…I disappointed you.''_

''**TSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!''**

* * *

_I've got a feeling_

_That soon, you'll be far, far away._

_Inside and out, your mind, your soul._

_You will leave and cease to exist._

_I can feel it in the air, in the rain, in the earth…_

_All around is whispering of your departure._

* * *

And then…I finally found him.

He laid there, drenched in the cold rain, curled up…and shivering.

I felt my heart throb and I wanted to shout out in joy for finding him. I believed that now everything would be alright again. I would redeem my mistakes and show my twin the love he so desperately longed for.

I stumbled over to him and fell to my knees next to the immobile form of my beloved brother. I stretched out one trembling hand and turned Tsuna over onto his back.

And I gasped.

His eyes, those beautiful honey-brown amber eyes I had fallen in love with, were glazed over…hollow.

It tore me apart, seeing him so lifeless... and broken.

I lifted his shivering form onto my lap and cradled the smaller body tightly to my chest, hoping to offer him some warmth and comfort.

''Everything is going to be alight now, Tsu-chan. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I-I' m so sorry, please…it's my fault.''

I ran my hands through his wet strands of brown hair, down the side of his pale cheeks and then I shook him gently, trying to get a response from him.

''Tsu-chan? Can you hear me?''

But my brother just laid there…his gaze looking at something beyond my reach. His lips, those plumb sinful lips, were now tinged a pale blue color. He looked so…lifeless.

''Tsu-chan? Please, I'm sorry, so sorry! Come on, answer me! I'm here now, aren't I? You don't have to be lonely anymore. I won't leave you alone again! But please, please come back to me! I-I need you!''

But Tsu-chan…just laid there, as if he…as if he was already dead inside.

I started to sob and I cried and yelled and pleaded for someone, anyone to help me. I pressed the lifeless body of my most precious person as tightly to my chest as I could, hoping, wishing to hear his sweet melodic voice again.

But none came, no sound, no movement escaped Tsu-chan's frozen, trembling body.

It felt as if…he wasn't there anymore.

I leaned my head onto his chest and listened for some time.

_Ba-thump….Ba-thump….Ba-thumb…_

He was breathing.

''Tsu-chan…don't leave me. I need you. I've always needed just you in my life. I don't care about anything else; if you're not here with me…then I don't want to be here either! It has always been us, just us, you and me against the world, remember? You can't leave me alone in this god forsaken world. You just can't!''

But he didn't react, he did nothing.

Sudden anger roared inside me like a blazing flame that rose from a small spark into a burning fire. It was boiling rage against me, against the Vongola, against destiny.

I stood up, while laying my unresponsive brother gently onto the ground and screamed as I drove my fists into a nearby tree over and over again. My hands soon started to bleed and I was sure that I had broken at least three fingers, but that didn't stop me from hitting the tree again and again.

It wasn't enough to satisfy my anger, so I attacked everything that was around me. I was blinded by rage fuled by hurt, by hopelessness and grief. Soon the area around me and my brother was nothing more than a burned field of ash and grime.

I breathed heavily, my hands still balled into fists.

It wasn't enough. Nothing could ever be enough to fill the void inside me.

And suddenly…I gave into the hollowness inside me that had been calling me, beckoning me to submit. I didn't care anymore. My eyes lost all emotions, becoming dead themselves.

And so I let my black wings spread from my back and I lifted the lifeless form of my brother into my quivering arms bridal-style.

I didn't care anymore. This was my brother and I would make sure to get him back. I spread my wings and flew away, leaving everything behind me.

I didn't turn around; I didn't look back to what I had left.

I, too, have made my decision.

* * *

End of the chapter !

Oh no...what will happen? D:


	19. Chapter 19

_**Another update. It's quite short, but this is suppossed to be more of an Interlude about the feelings of Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Please do enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Tsuna:**_

I am falling, down…down

My wings have broken; the feathers have been ripped from them.

Without wings…I cannot fly.

Down there, under me

There will only be darkness and loneliness

awaiting me.

I am not ready, what have I done?

I cannot remember my sins!

For all of my life, I have always soared through the clear blue sky

Happy and content, wherever I went.

But now I' tumbling down towards nothingness

And you are watching?

Why aren't you reaching out to me?

Do I deserve this? What have I done?

I'm feeling hurt whenever I see you smile at them.

Once I thought that your smile was especially for me

And I accepted your promise, for I held that smile already deep inside my heart.

But suddenly things began to change

And so did you.

And even my beloved raise of your lips, spread wider than I have ever seen!

But not for me…

With every passing second I forget more and more

Now my previous life…

Is only a distant memory.

I grow numb; I grow still

I have fallen down

Now I'm lying, here

Broken and alone

on the cold, cold ground.

* * *

_**Tsunayoshi:**_

You are

and have always been

my one and only.

You are the reason;

I am not dead.

You raised me up;

every time I wanted to give up;

You were always there!

With a gentle and warm smile on your face.

But now…

You are gone

Far away where I cannot follow

Cannot reach you,

You are lying right next to me

breathing softy

quietly.

But you aren't here.

Don't shut me out

Tell me!

I cannot stand seeing you so broken and lifeless

Now I will be the one to help you stand

I will be the one to make a promise.

I want to see that smile again.

The real one.

Please, let me help you

You are not alone anymore, never again.

I love you

Come back to me

I'll be waiting

For as long as it will take.

My precious, precious

Heart.

* * *

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Okies my dear readers! This is it! The grand finale ! **

**Please enjoy (and hold your tissues ready D': )**

* * *

**I'd advise you to listen to this song after reading this chapter.**

**Title:** I follow you into the dark

**Artist**: Death Cab For Cutie**  
**

* * *

**Previously on ‚Fragile Heart':**

_Tsunayoshi's POV:_

_It wasn't enough. Nothing could ever be enough to fill the void inside me._

_And suddenly…I gave into the hollowness inside me that had been calling me, beckoning me to submit. I didn't care anymore. My eyes lost all emotions, becoming dead themselves._

_And so I let my black wings spread from my back and I lifted the lifeless form of my brother into my quivering arms bridal-style._

_I didn't care anymore. This was my brother and I would make sure to get him back. I spread my wings and flew away, leaving everything behind me._

_I didn't turn around; I didn't look back to what I had left._

_I, too, have made my decision._

* * *

_Silence now rules my life._

_I do not have a voice…I make…_

_No sound._

_Once I tried to scream out all my anger, all my distress,_

_But I didn't utter a single letter!_

_And then…_

_I gave up on trying,_

_Accepting all the cruelty of what my life is burdened by._

_Without a voice,_

_Your being is numb, void…empty._

_So very empty._

_Soon my eyes close and all I can see_

_Are grey clouds, no shadings, no light_

_Just dark nothingness._

_Eventually you won't care anymore._

_And then…_

_I will vanish_

_And cease from existing._

* * *

**Tsunayoshi – 2 days later:**

I looked down at the still form of my beloved brother, who laid there…silent…gazing into nothingness. I ran my hand through his soft mess of brown colored hair, stroking him gently.

Since we left that night I had brought us to an abandoned cottage somewhere in the woods of who knows where. I really didn't care anymore. I had lost the most precious thing in my life, what else mattered now?

I tried to get a response out of him, I talked to him all day, but he…he did nothing. He just kept gazing into space, captured into a world beyond reality. I didn't cry, I didn't weep for I deserved this. I had made him the way he is now; it had always been my fault.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on my lover's slowly, but steadily rising and falling chest. I took comfort in his rhythmic breathing. It was the proof I needed to not lose the last ounce of hope I so desperately clung to. I wouldn't give up, not until this body died. I just…I just can't let my lover cease to exist and I wanted, I needed to believe that he was still here with me.

I thought back on the things I have left behind: my home, my friends, my…future. But I had made this decision and I wouldn't allow myself to feel regret. No, this is what I owed my brother.

I ran my hands over my brother's chest and felt each and every bone sticking out. I had been shocked, when I first wanted to change my brother into some clothes I had found in the cottage. He had been…so thin, so fragile. How could I have not noticed? I always hugged him so tightly, took his hand into mine…but I didn't feel anything. I…hadn't paid enough attention.

I forced the tears back down; this was not the time to dwell on things that cannot be redeemed.

I tried to get some food and water into his body, but he barely swallowed. I had to pry open his mouth and stoke his throat to coax him to even gulp anything down. It was so painful to see him so still and broken. I would never forget this. But all my efforts didn't help him. With each passing day…I saw him dying more and more.

He got paler, even thinner, his glazed eyes…turned darker and darker.

He was dying.

I couldn't do anything

But watch him wither,

And die.

* * *

_My heart aches_

_My throat is sore and dry;_

_Do you know why?_

_Because your life fades,_

_Right here, _

_Before my eyes._

_I wish that time would stop_

_And let me breathe_

_So I can finally rest in peace._

* * *

**Tsunayoshi – 2 weeks later:**

I knew what was happening.

I felt it in every fiber of my body. Soon, soon…we were going to die.

I stopped eating, I stopped drinking, I stopped… living.

I didn't want to remain here any longer, alone, abandoned. I wouldn't be able to keep up with life.

He was barely breathing anymore. His pulse had become so weak, like a butterfly's wings which were drenched by rain water.

I laid there…next to him, holding him close to me.

I turned his head in my direction and locked my eyes with his, staring deeply into those dead amber eyes.

''It's nearly time, Tsu-chan. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you; you didn't deserve any of it. I didn't see your pain, although I had sworn to be there for you, always. I didn't hear your screams, although I had sworn to never keep you out of my sight every again, always. I didn't touch your fragile bones, although I had sworn to shower you with every ounce of love I hold in me, always. I didn't taste your salty tears, although I had sworn to never let you cry again, always. I didn't feel your heartache, although I had sworn to never let it hurt again, always… I have made so many promises to you and I…have broken them all. How could I ever let this happen to you? To the person who never did anything wrong in his life. You are so pure and innocent, little Tsu—chan. And yet…you had to see so many gruesome things, so many painful things. You have to life my little angel, if not…what is this world all about? Why do we even live to begin with! Evil people live and destroy the lives of others, they fight, they make them bleed…they laugh about the weaklings. Why do they deserve to be alive and yet you…you don't? ARGH! I don't care! **I DON'T CAAAAAAARE!** I only ever wanted to be together with you and only you. I guess, I didn't get my wish grated after all. But…it's alright now…soon, we will be together again. I can't ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. But I want to make sure that at least in the afterlife…you get the happiness and freedom you always longed for. Even if I have to go to hell, I don't mind as long as I can see your honest smile again-''

A fit of harsh coughs were suddenly wracking my weak body and I had to breathe in deeply to get them under control. Sweat was clinging to my forehead. I could barely hold my eyes open any longer.

I felt it.

This was…was death felt like.

* * *

_I didn't know _

_What to say,_

_How to feel,_

_How to act…_

_It was a futile attempt,_

_To keep you by my side._

_Rain is falling down on us_

_When you finally left me alone,_

_Left me behind…_

_Left me after all this time._

_My heart shattered_

_Tiny pieces lying on the cold, wet ground._

_And it would sting, whenever I moved,_

'_cause the shards would cut be deeper._

_Back then we were always together,_

_Laughing, having fun._

_But we changed_

_And I was blind._

_It is raining today_

_And the shattered pieces are still lying_

_Of you, of us_

_Are still lying _

_Abandoned_

_On the cold, wet ground._

* * *

**Tsunayoshi – 2 weeks and some days later:**

I could barely breathe anymore, let alone move my body. I took all I had to stroke my brother's fallen in cheek softly.

Not much longer and it all would end.

''T-Tsu-chan…I love you. S-So so m-much. Please, live…l-live! I want to die, but not…n-not like this. Not like this. W-We wanted to be t-together, 'member? Always 'n forever? P-Please…don't…die!...Please….ple-!''

Another round of coughs made my stop talking and my eyes watered from the effort. I felt so exhausted, so weak…and tired.

My eye-lids were so heavy and they were slowly closing. But I forced them open.

I couldn't die yet. Not yet, while my angel was still there. I didn't want to leave him alone anymore. Never again.

With my last strength, I leaned forward and captured those pale lips with my own.

''I-I'm so…sor..ry…T-Tsu…-ch…a….n….''

And my words died down.

My eyes were now only half-opened, I wasn't strong enough to force them open any wider.

I felt his barely existing pulse under my fingers and I knew…that this was it.

''_I love you, little angel…goodbye…''_

I saw how his eyes closed themselves. How his eyelids slowly sunk lower and lower, until they were resting on his cheekbones.

He took one last breath…and exhaled.

I felt my own eyes slide shut, my breath leaving my exhausted body.

I was ready.

With the last ounce of strength that I held in my body, I opened my eyes for the last time…and I felt my dead heart beat for one more time.

My Tsu-chan, my little beautiful angel was smiling.

He was smiling and looking at him with so much love and affection that it brought tears to my eyes.

But then…everything blurred before my vision, turning darker and darker.

I wanted to call out to him, I wanted to tell him, tell him how much I loved him and how sorry I was…but I couldn't.

Darkness was pulling me under and I was too weak to resist its beckoning call.

''I love you, Tsu-kun. Thank you for being with…m…e…''

And then…

My breath left my body,

My vision grew dark,

My hand fell numb on the bed,

My heart…stopped.

We died on that day.

Together.

But we won't be alone any more.

* * *

_It all ends now_

_In this moment._

_My heart stopped_

_As did yours._

_A tear falls down my cheek_

_And drips down on yours._

_We are gone_

_Never to see again._

_But our hearts_

_Our souls…_

_Will forever be connected._

_There is no pretending_

_I love you 'till the day I die._

_And if there is a life after that…_

_I will love you then._

* * *

**Somewhere else at the same time:**

''Congratulations Sir, Madam, you are now proud parents of two twins.''

The mother looked down at the two baby boys lying, cradled in here warm embrace.

The twins though were smiling at each other, each reaching out a hand towards the other.

''_We will always be together.''_

* * *

_When there is nothing there_

_No good, no evil intent_

_Not a single tear is shed_

_Or a word of comfort is uttered._

_It this world_

_There can't be light nor darkness,_

_Neither love nor hate _

_Is felt._

_Here, right here beside me_

_This is the place we seek_

_A place where dreams live_

_And turn the unavoidable reality_

_Into a pleasant memory._

_Here, right here beside me_

_We can built up our own world _

_And turn our own fates._

_Now,_

_Come here and let us fall asleep._

* * *

This was the last chapter of 'Fragile Heart'

I hope you aren't disappointed with the ending or anything :(.


End file.
